The Doppelganger Effect
by marilyngirl
Summary: After Silas drowns Stefan he is saved by a mysterious woman. The woman who Silas wants to die for. The only thing is she isn't dead anymore and she wants Silas dead as much as anyone else. Vampire Diaries. A little of Delena too.
1. Chapter One

Ah**! I have two stories thus far! Both are about Vampire Diaries. Obsessed may be a strong word. But I really like the show for sure. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think of my OC ;)**

Drowning. Stefan could not say that this was his preferred choice of death. Silas had locked him up and thrown him into the lake just outside mystic falls. He wasn't sure how long it took his body to dry up of blood and desiccate. While you have nothing to do except sit and wait for your body to shut down you have nothing better to do that think.

Stefan Salvatore had lots to think about. Like how he himself was Silas' doppelganger.  
He wasn't sure how he was supposed to process that and he wasn't sure why Silas had locked him and thrown him in a was he supposed to process that information when he had no time without panic to consider had considered how ironic it was that he had fallen in love with Elena; who was a doppelganger herslef.

And after he had gone over everything he could have done differently on that night when he had gotten to see Lexi again his mind started to drift off. He had never desiccated before so he was not sure how the process went. But as he slipped in and out of reality he wondered if someone would ever get him. He kind of hoped no one would. He hoped Damon and Elena would be happy. He parted with the memories of all his  
friends he had made in the past three years. Maybe this would be the final resting place of Stefan Salvatore.

That was Stefan's last thought before he drifted off.

Then there was light. Too much light. It flooded Stefan's eyes. He wanted to flinch but he couldn't. And the light poured in. He blinked his eye. How was it that he could blink his eyes. He couldn't focus. But a warm liquid was pouting down his throat. He bolted upright and took the cup that was being offered to him he drank it down and a 'Super Big Gulp' was handed to him. Without thinking he took it and swallowed it. There was no thoughts. No fears. Nothing except his body crying out for blood. He took another of the cups handed to him and was halfway through it when he had a rational thought. What king of blood is this? It was still warm but in the state he was in he couldn't tell. He spit what was in his mouth back into the cup and immediately felt horrified with himself.  
" Animal blood Sweetheart. Don't worry I know you don't do human." the voice was that of an angel. Or maybe he felt like it was because it belonged to the person with ' Big Gulps' full of blood. For all he knew it could be a deranged psychopath and Stephan thought it was an angel. But as he turned with blood dripping down his face he thought it may be an angel.

It was a girl. Or maybe it was a woman. Stephan couldn't tell. Her hair was very curly and cropped right at her ears. It was a strawberry blond color. Really more strawberry Stefan thought it looked almost golden pink if there was such a thing. The sun lit up the back of her head so it looked like she had a halo. But that was ridiculous. Angels didn't hand you cups of blood. And Stefan wouldn't have made it into the place where angels lived anyway.

He drained the rest of the cup. And wiped his face on his sleeve he looked up. His hair hung in his face and he was soaking wet. He was laying on the tailgate of a truck. He sat up. He was still incredibly thirsty but at least he could focus.  
The woman was smiling at him. A pretty smile that made her nose scrunch up. She had freckles that dusted her cheeks and her nose that made her look like a little girl. But as Stefan looked her could tell she wasn't little.

She was wearing combat boots and skinny jeans that were rolled over the top. She had a grey pea coat on and her arms were crossed over her chest

It was cold he realized but the sky was cloudless and the sun was up.

" What month is it?" Stefan asked his voice croaked out of him like he was a hundred year old man. Which was funny.

" October." The woman said. Her voice was so sweet and soft even now.

" What year?" Stephan asked closing his eyes for the answer.

" 2087" The voice replied softly. Stefan's eyes shot open. Seventy-four years! He balked at the girl. She kept a straight face before cracking a smile and bursting out into laughter.

" I am just joking. You should have seen the look on your face. It's only 2014." she giggled and covered her face with her hands. " I'm sorry it's not funny." but she continued to laugh.

" A year?" he asked mostly to himself.

" A year and a couple months actually." she said walking around the side of the truck and grabbing somthing from the front seat. " I couldn't risk taking you out sooner. Silas just got used to the idea of you being safe down there."

At the mention of his name Stefan stood up and froze. He was sitting here with God knew who, who was planning on doing God knew what with him. She must have seen somthing in his eyes.

" Cool your jets, Hero." I don't work near, around, or for him. I'm not going to hurt you. She handed him a stack of clothes and pointed to the cabin of the truck. " Go get changed out of those wet clothes. Then you can hunt to your hearts desire. You must still be thirsty. Then we can talk. And don't leave. For goodness sakes just come back."

Stephan looked at her with doubt but he immediately felt like he wanted to return. Like he couldn't stay away too long.

" You're a witch." he said coldly .

" Why such a tone? I got you out didn't I I fed you. I'm clothing you. Shouldn't you trust me?" she chided him. He found himself nodding before he shook it off.

" Stop that. I will come back but knock that off." He stared straight at her but her smile never wavered.

" People rarely do the things that they say they will, Stefan. Stefan. In the early English your name means wreath or crown. Isn't that interesting?" she responded and jumped up on the truck bed." Now go on."

Stefan figured he had no choice so he got changed into dry clothes and walked into the trees to find somthing to eat. Luckily the lake Silas dumped him in was right next to a wooded area. And there were hardly people out here ever so the wildlife was plentiful. When he had drained a dear and two rabbits. Stefan headed back to the truck. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and stared at the girl who was sitting in the same place she had been when he left. She had her cell phone out and seemed to be playing some sort of game on it. She looked up toward him and smiled waving her hand. He waved back though he didn't know why. As he came closer she studied him closely.

" Goodness gracious. I know your a doppelganger, but it's just so weird to stare at you like this. You look exactly like him." she nodded while looking him up and down.

" Yeah that tends to happen when your a copy of another person." Stefan said getting irritated at being compared to Silas.

" Oh no." she said dis agreeing" Not a copy. You are brave. And you hold yourself humbly. Almost as if you have been hurt too many times. Silas is proud and arrogant. He walks like a pompous ass. Always has. Even before the immorality."

" Before the immortality?" Stefan repeated and stepped back quickly. "Qetsiyah!?

" No." she said making a face. " I am not. I..." she said putting her pointer finger on her lips. " am the other woman." she winked at him. Stefan sifted through the story again.

" The one Silas loved? The one the Qetsiyah killed?" he asked staring at her incredulously. She stood up and took a small bow.

" killed and then the bitch witch me brought back to life to mentally torture two people in awful ways." she turned and made another bow to an invisible audience. If this moment was less confusing Stefan might have laughed. Then she turned to Stefan and smiled an infectious smile.

" Ottavia. Which means eight. My parents named me eight because I was the eighth kid. It was very thought out and special. But I go by Otto. Like Autoimmune without the immune part."

**Alright. One down. So many to go. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diarie****s**

**I forgot to write that on the first chapter oops!**

Stephan stared at the girl in the passengers seat. She had plugged her Ipod into the stereo and they were listening to the Metallica song " Enter Sandman". Which was all well and good except the song before this had been Dean Martin's 'Return to me'. And before that it was some kind of bongo solo that had gone on forever. Every sing she bobbed her head to the tempo and sang some of the words.

More than once he had caught her staring at him. But whenever he caught her she didn't look away she continued to stare at him. It was unnerving. She had handed him the keys and told him to drive wherever he had family he could trust. So he headed towards Mystic Falls. He thought he should give her a heads up to where they were going but she didn't seem to care.

" So I'm driving to the town where I grew up." He said as casually as he could. She stopped her head bobbing and turned to him.

" Mystic Falls. To see Damon your brother." She said. He stared at her. This girl seemed to know a lot about him. He didn't know if he should ask how she knew all this stuff he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

As if she knew what he was thinking she smiled and shook her head.  
" Stefan Salvatore. I know a lot about you. You are Silas' saving grace. What would send me to him if I were where I was supposed to be. I have been keeping an eye on you since a witch spirit told me you were the doppelganger." she finished and waited for him to respond.  
" Can you read my mind?" he asked. He knew Silas could get into people heads but he wasn't comfortable with the idea that this girl could too. But she just laughed.  
" No. It's just when I said I knew where you were going it sounded creepy. So I was just explaining that it is creepy. A little creepy." She thought about that for a minute. " But in my defense, I was sort of protecting you. From Silas and anyone else. I could have you dying. That wouldn't be any good. And when Katerina turned you into a vampire that was kind of unfortunate. But the real trouble didn't start till you all decided to wake Silas up."

She looked at him with an irritated look. Almost as if she were miffed with him. He laughed because she really couldn't pull it off. " If it was such a bad idea I wonder that you didn't stop us." he countered.

" Silas doesn't know I'm alive. If I was to have helped you he would have known. He had that professor wrapped around his finger. And the only thing worse than an alive Silas is an alive Silas that knows I'm alive." she crossed her arms.

" Maybe you should choose better men in the future and you won't have this problem." Stefan smiled and shot back.

" Maybe you should stop being so sassy, Captain Sassypants." She tried to keep her face neutral but she grinned and covered her smile with her hand.

" Captain Sassypants. I like it. What does it mean in old English?" he said as he turned a familiar bend.

" He who has a death wish at the hand of a very old immortal witch." she shook her head at him. As Stefan came upon the bridge where Elena had spent her last dew moments as a human. Then he had a thought.

" Were you here for this?" he said as he turned accusingly to her. " You could have stopped it!" She threw her hands up in a surrender gesture.

" I was actually not here for very much Stefan. Unless real trouble was stirred up and then I stuck around long enough to make sure I don't need to intervene." she thought. " My job was actually was monumentally easier when Lexi was around. It took me awhile to figure out she was really gone."

Stefan tightened his grip on the wheel. He had gotten one day with his best friend but it hadn't been enough. There would always be a spot where Lexi was missing in his soul.

" I'm sorry." Otto said to him. And he could tell he meant it. Anyone who had seen Lexi and Stefan together would know that they had a strong friendship

" Thank you." He said. And they drove the rest of the way without saying anything. Otto went back to bobbing her head to the music. And Stefan thought about what he was going to do.

They pulled in front of the house and Stefan let out a sigh. The house looked exactly like it has always looked. He didn't know if he was expecting it to change but it seemed too weird to come back after a year and everything was just as he had left it

Otto got out first and waved for him to follow. He grudgingly got out of the car and joined her on the front porch. He raised his hand to knock the door opened.

" Well if it isn't my AWOL brother." Damon's sarcastic smile slipped easily over his face. " And his cute red head."

" Cute red head, yes." Otto said sticking her hand out. " his, no." Damon shook her hand. " Otto." she introduced herself and stepped into the house. Damon looked at her shocked. He turned to Stefan.

" Doesn't need an invitation? Human?" he asked as Otto turned around.

" Of course how rude of me." She stepped back outside. " May I enter?"

" It's a long story." Stefan said suppressing a grin.

" Just for once I would like somthing to be a short story." Damon said shutting the door behind them.

As they sat on the couch Stefan closed his eyes. This was familiar. Comforting almost. He could just belive he was sitting at home again talking to Damon.

" Did you miss me or something little brother?" Damon said across from his and eyeing Otto who was looking at the pictures around the house. She called out from across the room.

" Damon, your name means to be tame or constant. Would you say that's fitting?"

" Where did you find her?" Damon asked.

" She found me. Literally." Stefan replied sipping the drink his brother gave him.

The door opened and Damon's eyes lit up. You would think after a year his live would have evened out or cooled off a little, but Stefan could see that it hadn't

" Damon!" Elena called out and as she walked in the living room it was Otto that she saw first. Stefan saw a multitude of emotions cross her face. She had been through so much that when she saw a stranger her emotions immediately went into fight or flight. But Otto just smiled at her and stuck out her hand.

" Hello! I'm Otto! You must be Elena. Your name comes from the Greek word meaning light. It really is a beautiful name." Elena shook her hand tentatively before turning to look at the boys. Her eye caught Stefan's and she smiled. She let go of Otto's hand and walked and sat next to him kissing him on the cheek.

" Stefan its been five months since you came and saw us. You were supposed to meet us in Italy last month but we never saw you." She mock pouted. Watching them from the outside Otto knew they were all close. It was so easy between them. She ached for that family bond that she shared but shook it off and walked over.

" Give the guy a break Elena. He was having fun! After being cooped up here and being Mr. Boring he needed to have a little fun." he went to pour Elena a drink and offered one to Otto again which she refused.

" Parli Italiano? she directed her question to Elena.

" Un po. Molto,un po." Elena said back at the girl.

" You saw me five months ago?" Stefan asked looking at Otto.

"It was Silas." She said shooting an apologetic look at Stefan.

"He could have killed them!" he said angry at her. Why was it that the majority of the vampires and 'immortals' he knew were the most selfish people he had ever met?

"He just wanted to know where the cure was. That's all he wants." She looked almost sorry but Stefan knew she wasn't. Damon and Elena just stared at them in confusion. They knew Silas could transform into other people but they didn't know who he truly was. So Stefan told them. He told them about what he learned right before he was drown and locked away for more than a year. And how Ottavia had come and gotten him out. Silence followed.

"Please tell me this is all an elaborate joke." Damon said leaning back in his chair. " Please tell me that our lives aren't so screwed up that we can't have a year of peace and quiet without being attacked by things; A doppelganger to the original immortal." Damon seemed to be taking things easily but as he spoke Elena turned to look at Otto who was leaning against the wall.

In an instant she was on her pushing her against the wall. She had her forearm on her throat. And her face was twisted with anger.

"You knew he was down there for a year? And you left him there!" she yelled at her as Otto's eyes got wide. "How could you be so selfish?"

She shoved her harder against the wall but Otto remained calm.

" He was safest where he was. " Otto croaked out under Elena's pressure.

"That wasn't your call to make!" Elena said. Stefan looked at Damon but he just shrugged and made a signal for him to let them be.

"Seeing as how I was one of two people who knew where he was I would say that it was my call." Otto said smugly. Elena bared her fangs at her and moved to rip into her throat. She flew across the room and hit a table smashing a vase.

"Look..." Otto said calmly like she hadn't just been strangled. It gave Stefan the chills. "I understand you are upset. However I am not going to apologize for protecting myself first. I will look out for me. You think I lived this long by saving everyone I had compassion for. That is the quickest way to end up dead."

" I am sick of everyone using my family so that they can benefit from it." Elena said still angry as she got up and smoothed herself out.

"And I do appreciate that. Honestly. So I am going to step out so you can discuss it. Silas is a cruel and horrible man. Who will do anything to get what he wants. I need Stefan's help to put him where he belongs. He seems to trust you so I could use your help too." She said inching closer to the door.

"And if we don't help you will put Stefan back in a box. And make sure we can't tell anyone we saw you?" Elena threw the question at her with such hate Stefan swore she almost flinched.

"I won't put Stefan back in the lake. However if you refuse I will take steps to make sure nobody knows that I'm alive that doesn't mean I am going to kill you. I am not a murderer. Will just make sure you don't know who I am. Plus you are the people who have been hurt the most by Silas if you think that forcing that backstabbing tart to take the cure has saved all mankind from him you are sorely mistaken." Otto was near the door now.

"Backstabbing tart?" Stefan repeated as a question.

"Another long story for another time." Damon said rolling his eyes at Elena who shot him a look.

Otto left the room and Elena grabbed Stefan's shoulders.

"Stefan you can't seriously be thinking of doing this?" she turned to Damon for support. " You don't know her. Or what she really wants."

"She saved me Elena." He said. He had no idea where this loyalty was coming from.

"After a year! You don't even know if what she is saying is true. She could be making up some shit story hoping you'll believe it. Stefan She could be working for Silas. We could just get rid of her and our problems would be over. It could to back to Normal." She sounded so frustrated

"I can hear you." The voice came from outside the room. "You know I can hear you. Nobody will be getting rid of me. Not an option." She came around the corner with a smile on her face. Stefan stared at her and she winked back. He knew then.

"We'll help."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Thanks for reading people!**

Stefan threw a duffle bag into the back of the truck. He watched as Elena came out with her back and threw it in the back of Damon's car. They had slept at the house last night. Stefan still had his own room. Otto had refused to stay at the house though; despite the fact that they had an extra room. She had politely turned both Stefan and Damon down when they had offered. She got in her car to stay at the bed and breakfast in town. Damon shook her head after Stefan had closed the door behind her laughing.

"What?" Stefan asked him as he walked away.

"That girl may still have her emotions Stefan. But don't make the mistake of thinking she cares. She goes to great lengths to make sure she doesn't. You should recognize that. "

Now Stefan watched her as she spoke with Elena about where they were going. She pointed to the map and laughed at something Elena said. She rolled up the map and handed it to Damon. Stefan could have heard what they were saying but he just walked into the house to grab his jacket. He picked it up off the couch and headed back outside. Damon was in the driver's seat of the car and Otto was pointing to our car.

"You must be under the impression that I have never traveled the East Coast before Hon." He rolled his eyes and started the car. Elena sat in the front seat. Otto laughed and walked to the driver's side of the truck and climbed in. He passed Damon's car and stopped at the window.

"Sure about this Stefan?" Damon asked looking at him

"Stefan you don't have to help her." Elena said looking concerned. Stefan thought it was funny the concern he heard in her voice. Some part of him still loved her. He would like to say that it was a small part but in truth he didn't quite know.

"Let's go" he said walking to the truck and getting in.

Otto smiled at him. She handed him the IPod and started the Car. He looked through the music as she drove. He found three playlist's: Road trip 1, Road trip 2, Road trip 3, Road trip 4. He looked over at her.

"Is this considered a road trip?" he asked starting the first one. She turned her head away and Stefan could swear she blushed slightly. She recovered and smiled.

"Those are usually what I listen to when I go somewhere." She said turning the music up and continuing to drive.

Stefan could tell she didn't want to talk. Since she had found him in the lake and pulled away into some sort of protection shell. Damon had said it and now Stefan could see. Distance was her game. She cared for herself only. She had made that clear. She had no intention of getting killed for anyone else. She had told them that several times while explaining what it was that she wanted to do.

They were all traveling to Chicago because she was sure that she knew where Katherine was. She said Silas was taking his time planning because he was going to need Qetsiyah to turn Katherine into a walking cure. Elena had looked horrified when she had told her this. Because Katherine had taken the cure (by force) Silas thought she could become a walking talking cure for vampirism, or her blood could. Otto wanted to find Katharine before Silas did make sure no one would turn her back into a vampire. If Klaus didn't get the cure then he couldn't die and apparently Otto wanted him dead. Though Stefan had yet to figure out why that was.

They drove for three hours not talking very often before they stopped at a gas station in Charlottesville. Otto had to put gas in the truck so Stefan went inside the store part of the gas station. It was like a mini store. It had: sunglasses, magnet, a surprisingly large selection of dream catchers and all the food a mini mart could offer. It had a Native American motif. Stefan browsed as Elena came up behind him. He was standing in front of a cooler filled with drinks. She reached around him and grabbed two bottled iced coffees.

"Stefan…" she hesitated. " I never really apologized. The sire bond, and then after…" Her voice faltered as she searched for the words but Stefan just shrugged.

"It's been a year Elena; no need to go visiting the past" he grabbed two Arizona iced teas and smiled at her.

"Always the gentleman Stefan. One day you're going to have to decide what it is that you want. When you do you're going to have to fight for your happiness." She checked out and left with nothing but the ding of the door behind her. Stefan went to the checkout counter and looked at a display of jewelry set up in a glass case under the register. He saw a bracelet and asked the guy to pull it out.

It was turquoise beads with leather cord holding them on. It was as if there were rows of beads trapped between the leather cord on either side. It was a wrap bracelet that would go around your wrist two times. Where in place of a large bead or button for fastening it there was a silver set of wings that hooked into the loop.

"How much?" he asked the Cashier as he turned the bracelet over in his hand.

"Thirty-five" the man said. Stefan set it with his drinks and pulled out his wallet. He paid and the man asked if he wanted it wrapped. Stefan nodded and the cashier quickly wrapped it up in pink tissue paper and put it in a brown box intended for jewelry. He tied a bow made of twine around it. He handed Stefan the box and a plastic bag with his drinks. He walked out to the car.

"What were you doing in there, Hero? Weaving a poncho?" Otto started the truck and pressed play on the music. Stefan reached over and paused it. He handed her the box which she looked at like a snake. She took it and set it on her lap like it would bite her. She looked at him with a fear that he didn't recognize; a fear than was marred with pain. But she quickly covered it up with a sarcastic smile.

"Buying me presents huh? Hope you aren't hoping ill share a room with you in Cincinnati Hero, because I don't share well." She winked at him.

"Just a thank you for getting me out of the lake." He said and her face darkened again but this time she turned on him not trying to cover it up.

"Stefan I wouldn't have saved if you didn't have some purpose in what I needed to get done." She paused and let her words sink in "If you weren't absolutely necessary to my plan I wouldn't have gotten you out."

"While that speech was heartwarming, I am still grateful. And it's just a thank you Otto, I am not pledging my life to you." He said

"Well you could do that as long as you are good at plant watering. All these years and I can't seem to get Plant watering down." She had a smile on her face again and Stefan was about to go looking for trouble again.

"In the story I heard, Qetsiyah killed you before you became immortal. So how is it that you are here?" He asked looking out the window to avoid looking at her face when he asked. She let out a sigh and was silent for a moment.

"You ask a lot of the wrong questions." Another pause "It's long story that would bore you, it bores me just thinking of it." She reached over and pressed play on the IPod again and the topic was closed with a heavy slam.

They stopped one more time between Charlottesville and Cincinnati to get something to eat and gas up. The truck wasted a lot of gas but Stefan refrained from asking why Otto had it. They made small talk some of the way their but mostly they just sat. Stefan dozed off a little everyone in awhile but it was an uneventful trip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

They arrived in Cincinnati at seven-thirty and they found a hotel to stay in. Otto went up the check in desk and spoke to the man behind the counter. She flashed him a huge smile and winked at him walking away with three keys. She handed one to Damon and one to Stefan.

"I assumed you two would be sharing a room but I can go get another if that was incorrect." She said directing that at Elena and Damon.

"No that is very correct. Very very correct." Damon said kissing Elena on her forehead. She batted him away playfully and Otto noticed the look on Stefan's face as he turned away. The relationship between this group of people never ceased to amaze her. She took her bag and waved goodnight to them as she went into her room. Stefan's was right in the middle of both other rooms and Otto left him fiddling with his key to get in. She swung her bag onto the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She picked up the box Stefan had given to her and considered throwing it away. No attachments. That was her one and only rule. She could do what she wanted whenever she wanted as long as she didn't become attached to anyone. It had served her well in the past and she had no intention of ruining that now.

However she found herself untying the bow and opening the box. As she unwrapped the paper she stared at the bracelet with turquoise beads and a sliver set of angel wings. She exhaled and shook her head at herself. _Not him. _She told herself. _Not him Ottavia. Anybody but him. _She set the bracelet on the nightstand and went to turn the shower on she was distracted though and used too much pressure and popped the handle off.

"Damn it!" she yelled kicking the bathtub and hollering a few other choice words at the broken metal control.

Then she heard a knack on her door. She walked over and threw the door open still holding the knob to the shower. Stefan stood in her doorway with a smile on his face.

"I was going to go down to get something to eat when I heard you yelling?" a smile lingered on his face as Otto frowned at him. She held up the knob for him to see and he took it turning it in his hands.

"May I?" He asked motioning to her room. She stepped aside to let him in. he walked into the bathroom and after a couple seconds of twisting he popped the knob back on, turned the shower on and stepped back.

"Do you always save damsels in distress?" Otto asked him her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's kinda my thing." He said matter-of-factly. "Though this wasn't exactly slaying dragons" He started to walk out and Otto did something she knew she was going to hate herself for later.

" Stefan" He turned and looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Qetsiyah was always stronger than I was being that she was a witch and I was a human. Her Silas and I were friends. When he betrayed her for me she faked my murder and hid me from everyone. She cast the immortal spell on him to live his life without me and also by being immortal wouldn't be able to find peace even if he took the cure. She locked him in that cave on the island. However she cast the same immortal spell on me so if Silas took the cure and made it to the other side I wouldn't be there waiting. She refused to tell me where he was even though I begged her to free him. Her anger won out over love and compassion though I think those things fueled her rage. She knew the spell would only work on a witch or a warlock. Qetsiyah had enough power to do the spell twice and instead of using it on herself she used to transfer her magic to me along with part of her soul and exact the revenge she felt necessary. I was scared. A little mortal girl who had loved a Warlock but the end of our time together Silas had gone power hungry and wasn't the man I knew once he talked over ruling over people and being alive forever. I hadn't wanted that. So when I found where Qetsiyah imprisoned him years later I thought it was for the best that he not be woken up. I knew he would try to raise Qetsiyah. He would want revenge and he would want to be with me. When I saw what he was like when he came back last year I shuddered in fear of the monster that Qetsiyah and I had created." She finished leaving Stefan standing by the door with a stoic look on his face. But if he though anything of the story he didn't say anything he just nodded.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me?" he asked her.

"No, thank you." She pointed to the bathroom "Showers running."

Nodding he started to close the door behind him. " Goodnight Eight."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Diaries **  
**I don't like my O/C quite yet. We'll See though**

Stefan walked downstairs into the lobby of the hotel. Stefan had knocked on Otto's door this morning so that they could get on the road. But her room had already been emptied and room service was turning the bed down. When he went down stairs he saw her duffle bag already in the back of the car.

So as her opened the door the the lobby he scanned the room. He stopped when he saw her with an older couple sitting across the table from her. He walked closer and leaned against a wall and watched her.

"You are the cutest little thing." The woman said to her. Stefan guessed the couple were in their late seventies. Otto smiled and drank her tea.

" You two are too sweet." She said.

" I hope a girl as cute as you isn't traveling alone." the man said. He had an accent that sounded like he was from the New York area. Stefan walked up and but his hand on Otto's back and it made her jump a little.

" She certainly isn't." Stefan said,smiling down at Otto who frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

The couple looked at them and smiled at them

" I knew you would have a fine young gentleman escorting you around." The woman looked at Stefan.

" Well of course." Otto said taking Stefan's hand that was now on her shoulder.

" You two better enjoy your youth while it lasts because before you know you're old like us and its all you can do to watch old black and white movies on the TV and sit on the couch talking over coffee." The man said smiling at his wife. Otto smiled sadly at them. " Belive it or not, that sounds incredible." she stood up and slipped a leather jacket off the seat next to her and put it on.

" You two have a great rest of you anniversary trip and don't cause too much trouble around here." She smiled as she started to walk away and Stefan smiled and waved at them both.

" No promises!" The couple called out together before laughing at each other and smiled at Stefan as he walked out behind Otto. They both got in the truck and waited for Elena and Damon to come out.

" So do you normally eat breakfast with, old strangers?" Stefan asked breaking the silence. She looked over at him. She was wearing the bracelet he had gotten her. She looked her over. She was wearing her black combat boots again. He had yet to see her without them. She wore her skinny jeans rolled up over them and a bright coral shirt with a black music note on it and her leather jacket.

" I feel a sort of attached to old people." she said. " I feel old Stefan, sometimes I feel like I am missing out on somthing. I grow old. I know things grandparents would know. I have war stories. My recipe book is yellowed and old. I can make the best chocolate chip cookies you have ever tasted. I listen to old music. I have an old timey way of looking at things and yet I am deprived of the opportunity to age. Don't you ever feel tired?"

" Somtimes." he said looking at her as she stared out at nothing. " But it never gets boring. Life is never the same. Plus I just took a year nap.

She laughed. " Lifes a big bag of tricks isn't it. No thing happens twice in the same way. It's amazing really."

She smiled at him playing with the wings on her bracelet. She stared at it and looked back to him sheepishly.

" It was awfully rude of me not thank you for the gift Stefan. It was rather sweet of you. I like it very much." she said. And then he,was embarrassed. He couldn't tell her why it had reminded him of her. She was using him to get what they all wanted. This was a business deal. Not a road trip to make friends.

Damon and Elena came out with their bags and threw them in the back of the car. Damon came over to the drivers side.

" What's next Carrot Top?" he asked leaning on the car.

" That's original. I've never heard Carrot Top before." She rolled her eyes. " Chicago. It will be about eight and a half hours if we limit stops." He nodded and banged his hand on the car twice.

They were listening To Billy Joel while Stefan stared at the scenery. He felt bad that Otto was doing most of the driving but he figured she knew that he would drive if she wanted him to.

" What's the deal with Elena and Damon? Last time I checked when Klaus came into town she was what your heart was beating for and when you you guys went to Silas' Island I got mixed messages." she said not veiling sarcasm.

" For someone who doesn't want to,get close to people, that is a pretty personal question." He,said raising an eyebrow at her. " Just thought I would ask." she shrugged. " From what I can tell your life is like a Soap Opera. Entering in a weird way."

" She was sired to Damon while we were together. She slept with him and.." he shrugged and closed his eyes.

" Was sired? Not now?" She dug into a sensitive subject. He moved and tried to get comfortable.

" Not anymore no." He turned his head.

" That's rough buddy." she said. She was silent for a moment.

" Did you not sleep well?" Her voice held concern but more of a vague interest rather than worry.

"I never sleep well in hotels. I can't get over it." He said laying his seat back. She grabbed his hand and he bolted up.

" Relax crazy." she motioned for him to lay back; with one hand on the wheel. She opened his hand and made a swirl pattern on it hitting certain points. " A witch taught me this."

He stared at her. He had the overwhelming urge to run his hands through her hair. And as she dragged her fingers over his palm and his lids grew heavy he asked her "What does your hair feel like?" He would have been shocked about saying this but he was too tired. And she laughed lightly; Like wind chimes in a garden.

" Like I use really expensive Shampoo." She closed his palm. " Are you Tired?"

He tried to answer but he slipped away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Otto stared at the sleeping figure. It unnerved her to see Silas' doppelganger. She almost had a heart attack every time she saw him and yet there we major differences.

Silas had always been selfish. Even when they had been in love he had always been cruel and jealous. But Stefan was a good person. If there were such a thing. A little sad maybe but good for sure. She had seen him go from a emotionless killer to the man he was now. She like him. And in her case it wasn't an option to like Silas' doppelganger.

She reached,out and brushed the tips of her fingers with his and sighed. Remembering when Silas had told her they would be married and have children with a big house to raise them in. A naive child belives every word. Now a hardened heart trusted no the resemblance threw her off.

She found herself staring at him often. Almost wishing it were Silas'. A part of her hoped that Silas' was playing her. Because she was tired of hiding in the shadows from him. Tired of leaving no trace or memory of herself anywhere because she was worried he would know. Now if he found out that she had left him to rot all these years he would kill her. If he could find a way he would make her suffer.

Staring at Stefan she wondered if she,could find another way. A way to save him. Somebody had to know how. A witch maybe. One back in the old country. One that knew more than Silas did about such things. One that could help her be who she had always wanted to be. She could save this beautiful, trusting boy. She knew there was a way. There had to be.

No. She said shaking her emotions off. No if you want Silas gone he has to go too.

**So I write another story on Fan Fic and one on Fiction Press I just started. So I am getting them all jumbled up. I admire y'all who write like seven. You guys are CRAAAAZY **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**ahhhhhhhhhh! So tired**

Stefan woke up and opened one eye. He looked at the clock and sat up straight.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Otto said taking a sipping a bottle strawberry milk. She turned back to the road and bobbed her head to the music. It was almost dark outside.

" What did you do to me?" he asked, but he had to admit that he felt refreshed. He hadn't slept like that in a long time.

" You slept didn't you. Maybe you will smile more now." She laughed at that. " We are almost there. We have one stop before the hotel we'll be there in about thirty minutes." Stefan nodded and stared out his window.

The thing was Stefan couldn't figure out was why he was even doing this. He had given a lot of thought to Otto's offer to not remember her. He was thinking about it now. Maybe he would be better off thinking that there was a moment of peace. But he knew sooner or later Silas would find him.

Stefan was almost glad the Otto was with them. Despite the fact that she seemed to know lots about him and he didn't know much about her. He only knew what she told him. She held all the cards. She seemed to know where Katherine was. If she could find the queen of running away Stefan was impressed. But he knew that if she was in danger of being found out that she would leave them. Even if that meant that they would die.

It didn't elude his sense of humor that the woman who could kill them was currently drinking Nesquick Strawberry milk and bobbing her head to Jack White.

He laughed. And she turned to him with a questioning gaze.

" You are one of the oldest deadliest immortals and you are drinking strawberry milk." he smiled at her.

" I knew that nap would bring a good mood back to you. Do you have a problem with strawberry milk?" she asked

" It's not just that." he said hoping he wasn't crossing some sort of boundary. " It's the hair..."

" The hair, people always have to comment on the hair." she said before he could finish.

" I wasn't finished." he said shooting her a look. " Its the hair and the freckles. The way you laugh like a woodland fairy. How you listen to music. How your nose wrinkles when you laugh. If I had to pick the last person to be a deadly immortal it would be Mr. Rogers and then you." Stefan finished feeling like he just shared somthing he shouldn't have. She smiles biting the corner of her lip.

"A woodland fairy huh?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

en they pulled into the bar parking lot Stefan was confused. Apparently Damon and Elena were confused as well. When the stepped out of the truck Damon was right in front of them.

" Not that I am complaining about a drink break, but do we have an agenda here." Elena walked to him and laced her arm around his.

" Katherine has a contact here. She is running from Silas which means whoever she talks to is in danger." She walked with them inside.

The bar was dark and smelled like sweat as most bars do. There was a pool table in the corner and a man was playing by himself. There was two other people in the bar but as soon as they walked in the other people walked out. The bartender looked up and Otto gave him a look and he left too.

" Cool trick." Damon said under his breath.

Otto motioned for them to take a seat. So they did. Stefan and Elena did. Damon went behind the counter and poured them all a drink. They were sitting pretty close to the pool table so they could see the man. Otto walked up to him.

" Fredrick. " The man looked up with fear but when he saw Otto his faced relaxed.

" Hey honey." he said looking her over in a way that made Otto raise her eyebrow at him. " Care to play?" He asked holding a cue out to her.

" Wish I could, but you see me and my friends are on a tight schedule really. I need information about Katherine Peirce. We would really appreciate it." she,said smoothly not breaking eye contact. He just laughed at her.

" You think you and your little group of vampires scare me? I bet you I am older than all of you newborns put together." He said snarling at her.

" Did you know that your name means peaceful ruler? " she said running her finger over the green if the pool table.

" I have more strength in my pinky than you could ever dream of having." He said getting cocky. " However little darling I wouldn't mind showing you personally just how strong I can be." he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Stefan went to move toward her but before he could Otto had sunk her fangs into his neck and flipped the man face up onto the pool table. He groaned loudly as she licked the blood that had escaped her mouth.

" I can honestly think of nothing less apealing." She broke a pool stick and stabbed it into his stomach. The man screamed out in pain and Damon loomed over to Stefan with an appreciative glance.

"A girl that gets down to business." Damon said. Elena hit him. Obviously not as impressed with Otto's tactics. They all turned and watched Otto twist the stick in the mans gut.

" So about Katherine." she said .

" You're working for him aren't you?" the man cried out. Otto stopped spinning the cue and pulled it out. Fear washed over her face as she she looked around quickly before regianing composure.

" Him who?" she bent over the mans face. Stefan wasn't sure this was the Same girl he was just in the car with. Her face had changed and she looked like she was full of anger. She looked evil.

The man shook his head and moaned.

" No?" Otto asked like she was honestly curious but then the man screamed in excruciating pain. " That was every one of your ribs breaking. You still have plenty of bones to break." He stared at her.

She sighed and the man screamed again.

" That pool table is ruined." Damon said like he was mourning the loss. The man laughed frantically now. Otto looked at him.

" You may as well finish me off sweetheart. A man that came by two days ago asking the same questions. I told him I didn't know anything." He said.

" He is not a person you want to lie to." Otto's voice had softened now.

" Yeah, thanks for that. He bit me on the shoulder.. Guy was a werewolf. He told me if I didn't have his information by tomorrow he would let me die. He took my Partner. He took my Annie." He sounded scared. Otto ripper his shirt open but there was nothing. The man flinched.

" How does it look?" He asked in a shaky voice.

" Pretty bad." She said "Probably won't last through the night. It hurts doesn't it." at her mention of the pain he nodded as if it had just flared up. Elena leaned over the table and squinted at the guy. She didn't need to. Her vision was perfect as a vampire. There was no werewolf bite on the mans shoulder.

" Fredrick. What if I told you I could heal it." Otto said looking at the man. His eyes met hers in desperation. She nodded.

" Heal me and I will tell you where Katherine is." He said his voice low.

" Listen to me well. If I heal you and you refuse me information. If you even hesitate I will kill you. Slowly. Do you understand?" He nodded vigorously like she was his savior. She held out her wrist and motioned for him to drink. He did and when he pulled away Otto looked right into his eyes.

"See, all better." He stared at his chest. Nothing had changed but he looked on the brink of tears as he whispered a thank you. He straightened up.

" Katherine is staying with a friend in Chicago. She came to me for a cash loan. Told me she was in big trouble. So I gave it to her and sent her to him. He lives on North Clark." He said completely enamored with Otto. Otto nodded.

" Thank you my friend." she took him by the shoulders. " Listen to me. The man will come beck tomorrow. You don't know anything about Katherine."

"I don't know anything." He repeated.

" That's right. You also don't remember me or my friends. We weren't even here. But he will come back and he will kill you. You need to say goodbye to anyone you love. He will kill your partner too. Make sure sure you tell her you love her." she said. She sounded so calm.

" I love her." He repeated dully.

" I know you do buddy." she said patting his shoulder. " The blood on the table is from that werewolf bite."

" Werewolf bite. He said reaching up and touching his shoulder. " I'm going to die." He started to cry and Elena covered her mouth.

"Hush now." Otto said soothingly. " Why don't you go to sleep?" The mans lids closed and Otto laid him on the table. When she started to walk away he loosely grabbed her wrist.

" You are sure Annie will die too?" he said almost asleep. She pulled away startled. But then grabbed his hand and held it.

" Remember to tell her you love her." She said letting his hand go and turning away.

She didn't even loom back as she left the bar. She walked right past them and outside. When they walked outside to leave. She was standing by the truck twirling a price of her hair.

" You guys hungry?" She asked them.

" I could eat." Damon said shrugging and Elena looked at him disgusted.

" Was that really necessary?" she asked Otto.

" Despite what they teach you in school little girl, sometimes violence is the answer." she said shooting back at Elena. But there was no fire in her words. She sounded drained almost.

" But to leave him there to die. You basically just killed him." Elena said.

" Look. Silas was going to kill him whether he had information or not. I just gave him time to say goodbye. If he wasn't there Silas would know somthing was up. My life is more important to me than that man's."

" But..." Elena started in again but Stefan put his hand up. He knew the man and Annie's lifes meant more to Otto than she was letting on. The stress was on her face. Stefan knew she,was close to the edge of sanity at this particular moment and if Elena kept pushing it she might be dead too.

" It's over." Stefan said taking the keys from Otto. " Come on Eight, lets go get you some food." he said shaking his,head quickly at Elena. She shut her mouth. They all got into the cars and headed out. Stefan kept looking at Otto but,she,was just looking out of the car blankly.

" Annie means 'been given grace'." She laughed without humor.

" You couldn't have saved them." Stefan said. She turned to him and frowned at him.

" I'm not bothered by it." she said turning back to the window. " Everybody dies Stefan. "


	6. Chapter 6

** I don't own Vampire Diaries **

**O/C's are so hard! Youbdont want to make them too invincible but you just want them to get shit done. In my fan fic i feel like my character is really similar. Also i am writing a story on fiction press if yall have nothing splendid planned, my name is the** **same as it is on** **here.**

ye**ah, yeah shutup**** already.**

Otto hated Stefan. At least she hoped that was it was. He had guessed that she was upset about Fredrick and Annie. Which meant that he had seen it on her face. Which meant... What? What exactly did that mean. She had yet to meet someone she didn't have to compell after meeting. Therefore she was unaccustomed to having to deal with people knowing things about her. She wasn't sure she liked it.

Every moment he completely astounded her. Though she knew he was not like Silas, she kept thinking they would share some similar traits. Everytime she saw him her heart dropped in her stomach from fear. Or nerves? Or something. But She had only known him for a few days.

So what she needed to do was figure out how to deal with emotions. She never had to before because she always had to compel people after she met them. So she made herself forget about them and everything went away. Or she liked to think it did. It gave a whole new meaning to one night stand. She chuckled to herself. Then thought of when they had pulled into the hotel parking lot in Chicago.

When Stefan got out of the car he watched Damon and Elena holding hands and walking inside. She saw as he buried his feelings underneath layers of experience. She then had the overwhelming urge to choke Elena Gilbert until her perfect little features contorted in pain. As she pictured this happening she was horrified. She was acting like a child. She wanted to hurt Elena for hurting Stefan because... Who knew? It wasn't her problem. She didn't care what happened to these people. She certainly didn't want to,get involved in their weird triangle of love doom.

Because eventually all love was doomed. Especially when you were immortal. Humans could at least have one happy life with their mate. Immortals usually fell in live with multiple people and watched them come to untimely deaths.

Otto had met a man in 1788 who she fell in love with. He was a painter. He,was insanely poor and had more passion and hope than any one person should be allowed. She with him for five years. He knew her secrets and loved her the same. He died of yellow fever when it ravages the country.

Otto knew what it was to give your heart to someone that could be harmed. Even Vampires weren't invincible. Even she, could die. It was better then to not tie yourself to a single person.

" Couldn't sleep?" a voice startled her and she turned to find Elena standing in the middle of the hallway. Otto,was leaning on a railing overlooking the lobby which was dim being as it was three in the morning. She stared at Elena who was wearing pajama shorts with a tank top. She had flip flips on and a hotel robe over that. Otto had always felt more comfortable in nightgowns. Probably because for so long ladies had to wear them. The one she was wearing underneath her robe was black with hot pink lace trim. It was a bit shorter than the ones in 1800's. It seemed clothing kept getting tighter, smaller and there was less of it. She stared down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

" No. You?" she shook her head. She leaned against the railing her back facing the lobby as she looked at Otto, who,was avoiding her gaze.

" Stefan is one of the best men I know." She said finally.

" Yes, I can tell you think so by the way you broke him and left him." Otto said telling herself to shut the hell up. She didn't care. She reminded herself. But she knew she struck a nerve by the irritated look that passed over Elena's face.

" It isn't up to me who I an in love with." she said it as if she were throwing a knife at Otto. Otto chuckled which made Elena frown.

" You are such a child." she said shaking her head staring at a road weary couple who wandered up to the front desk. "Love is not selfish. We live to love. You may think that to love is an uncontrollable urge you have deep inside you but that love is selfish and destroys people. Love is a verb. To be carried out and renewed every day. Love is completely unselfish. What you are referring to is a need to be happy. To fulfill yourself with someone who makes you happy. That isn't love."

" I love Damon!" she said defensively.

" I have no doubt you do. In your way. But when someone else comes along Elena Gilbert; someone who makes you feel alive. Someone who makes you happy and tells you that you're pretty. Will you forget about those you loved before?"

" I still love Stefan. It is just a different kind of love." She said and Otto smiled.

" Of course. You're still so young. You have many more mistakes to make. And I don't mean to be condescending. I envy your youth and your belief in the extraordinary." She turned to Elena.

" I know what it's like to be a doppelganger." Elena said. " You are only looked at as being like them and never being yourself. But Stefan is nothing like him. I see the way you stare as if he is going to materialize from Stefan but Stefan is everything Silas isn't." She stared directly at Otto who held her gaze. " He is kind and loving. He is devoted and thoughtful. He is the most loyal friend that someone could ask for. He cares for others more than he cares for himself." Elena finished and leaned on the railing again.

" He is also weak. Too trusting and belives the world to be a mainly good place instead of taking it for what it is. You all see sunshine and pots of gold at the end of the rainbow when in fact there is no end. You give everything you have to this life and when there is nothing left inside you give more. Until you are so empty and broken that you don't know how it is that nature could be so cruel. You live so long that the time creeps by so slow that you feel like you are going mad and when you find that love. That love Elena that you so desperately crave it makes it all worth while. Until it is ripped from you."

She shook her head and moved to leave. " Don't tell me that Stefan is a good man. I can see that myself. The would be easier to bare if we all room a hint from him. But if your intention is to come out here and make me see him as somthing other than a means to somthing I want you are wasting your breath. If however you intention is to protect him them maybe you do know a bit about love. But Stefan Salvatore can take care of himself. He has been long before you were here and he will continue to. Because he is the only person that he can trust."

" Anyone who had any humanity at all could not dismiss life the way you do." Elena said looking at her.

" I'm not human. And neither are you. It may be about time you started acting like it." Otto smiled not unpleasantly at her and said goodnight before heading back to her room. She closed the door. And leaned her forehead against it. If that chat had done anything it had proven to herself just how raw and real her human emotions were. Her usual chuckle and shake of her head would have been easier to get rid of Elena but she had,just opened Pandora's Box with her 'Life sucks' speech.

She shook,her head because she was about to do something so human it made her cringe. She hoped the mini fridge was stocked with some sort of alcohol. She slid her feet across the carpet and opened the white door as the cool air escaped. She stared at the full shelves. It took her a minute to grasp what it was that she was staring at.

Then she sat down and laughed. She laughed harder than she had in a long while. And when she was done laughing, she cried because she the memory of this boy would haunt her and she couldn't bare it.

The shelves were stocked with bottles of strawberry milk.

**So Elana and Otto chapter. It's kinda short but whaaaaateeevaaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Stefan awoke sitting in a wooden chair. His hands were rubbed raw by the rope that burned at his wrists. He looked around the room, confused. It seemed like he was in a large empty storeroom. The chair was the only piece of furniture that he could see. The harsh fluorescent light bounced off the grey concrete and made his eyes hurt. Stefan's head snapped up when he heard a door open and close in the distance. Heeled feet drew closer and closer until he was face to face with Elena. Her face contorted into a horrific smile and her imaged changed and Damon was standing in front of him.

"Damon?" Stefan asked as Damon shook his head and transformed again into Caroline smiled and then quickly changed to Lexi.

"Guess again." Lexi's voice gave him chills. She ran her hand along the back of his shoulders.

"Silas." He said through gritted teeth. The voice laughed; A light laugh. It was a woman's voice.

"Nope." She giggled and came around to the front of him. A head of red curls bounced around a small beautiful face. Silas isn't the only one that can do that little trick. "She touched the tip of her index finger to the tip of his nose.

"Otto? What are you…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she dug her hand deep into his chest and grazed his heart. He cried out in pain as she retracted her hand and laughed covering her mouth with her bloodied hand. He groaned as his wounds started to heal. She held one finger to her mouth and make a shushing sound.

Stefan bolted up in bed and breathing heavily. He was hot from the sweat sticking to his skin. He heard a voice coming from outside the hall. He concentrated closely and realized that it was Elena muttering under her breath.

"Stuck up, Self-important, know it all." She walked into her and Damon's room and Stefan stopped listening falling back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and wrestled with sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Otto tossed and turned. Rolling over and dozing off thinking about her talk with Elena. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the knock at her door. She rolled over and slipped silently over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Stefan standing in the hallway. She hesitated looking down at her night gown. She shook her head. Sometimes she had a hard time shaking the old rules of respectability off. She opened the door and stared at Stefan wearing a pair of men's pajama bottoms with a grey t-shirt

"Yes?" She asked as he stared at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Couldn't Sleep." He said shrugging and smiling at her. She ushered him in and shut the door. She walked over to her bed and got under the covers and sat against the headboard. She tapped her hand on the edge of the bed.

"If I fall asleep during this late night visit you have to escort yourself out." She settled in as he took a seat next to her. She stared at him and he stared at her; not saying anything.

"Are you nervous about finding Silas?" Stefan asked her. She looked at him and realized how much she wanted to tell him. She just wanted to tell somebody. She wouldn't of course but she dearly wished she could tell this sincere if a little too trusting boy.

"Why would I be?" He asked him smoothing the blankets around her and turning away from him. He took her face in his hands and turned her face back to him. His eyes delved deeply into hers.

"You have to trust someone." He leaned in and Otto's breath hitched as she stiffened. Her cheek brushed his as he whispered in her ear.

"You will never belong to anybody except for me." Stefan's voice changed and did not belong to him anymore. "You cannot have him. You are, and always will be mine; my beautiful Ottavia." He chuckled a dark laugh that Otto realized all too well.

Her eyes flew open. She looked at the end of her bed but Stefan wasn't there.

Was it a dream or could Silas know she was coming?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Stefan leaned against the truck as Otto came out of the hotel followed by Damon and Elena. Otto looked up at Stefan with a blank look on her face. Her eyelids drooped as if she hadn't slept. When he met her gaze she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue out. She was wearing her grey pea coat and had had knitted gloves on; and of course her combat boots under some straight leg jeans. As they got closer he saw that Elena was staring at the back of Otto's head almost glaring her to go away. Stefan wondered what had happened last night for Elena to be so upset with her.

"So we will walk up to the train station and we will take that to the area around Clark." Otto said pointing one end of the street.

"Public transportation." Damon said almost like a curse and Otto laughed. The followed her down the street and walked a ways. They walked in silence. It was a little awkward but the city was moving so fast that they slipped in and out of people. They planned their next step according to those around them. Cars zipped by and nobody seemed to pay attention to the traffic signals. People walked when they weren't supposed to and cars honked and almost hit people. Otto weaved her way in and out of people like she was born to be here. She moved around easily like she could breath the city.

Elena was having a hard time moving through the crowd. Not only was she used to a slow pace small town but she didn't realize how cold it would be. She had on a light jacket and kept holding it closer to her. Otto seemed to noticed and headed toward a store across a street as they followed her a car slammed on its brakes and honked even though they were in a cross walk.

"Have a wonderful day!" Otto smiled genuinely and waved at the man as he flipped her off. She lead them into a boutique. Stefan and Damon walked in uncomfortably as Otto took Elena to the back. Stefan and Damon stepped back outside after telling the girls. They sat in the front of the store on a bench and Stefan realized just how cold it was. The wind whistled by people as they pulled their collars up around them. It was a bitter cold that made you freeze down to the bone.

" What have you guys been doing for the last year?" Stefan asked Damon leaning back on the bench.

"Italy." Damon said shortly. It seemed he didn't want to get into it.

"Did Elena like that?" He asked wondering why Damon was being so elusive.

"It was Italy Stefan. Of course she liked it." He said.

"Okay" Stefan said and they sat.

The girls came out of the store. Elena was now wearing a purple trench coat with flared cuffs and a white beanie with a pompom on the top. She smiled and spun around. Otto laughed.

"You don't really know how flicking cold it is in Chicago until you get here. It's like the seventh circle of hell cold." After she said this and smiled at Elena and walked down the sidewalk. Elena smiled at Damon and took him hand. He reached up and smacked the poof on the top of her head.

"Like that?" She asked him. They all walked after her and Stefan caught up to Otto. They walked until they got to the train station and they all bought seven day CTA cards and went through the turnstiles and were at a stop called Monroe. Otto swung onto the train as soon as the doors opened and dinged. People flooded out and people pushed against them to get on. Stefan got on and saw Otto holding onto a pole and standing next to a tall business man who was talking on his Bluetooth. The doors shut and an automated voice came from overhead.

"Thank you for riding the redline." The train started to move. Damon and Elena were on one side of the train and Stefan and Otto were on the other. About five minutes into the ride Otto gave out a yelp. Stefan looked over to see a little girl standing on one of the seats who had a lock of Otto's hair. She was tugging it and then letting it go to watch it bounce up. Otto turned around and smiled at the little girl. She looked like she was five or six. She had dark skin and dark hair. She looked like she was from India. Her mother was as dark as she was and looked horrified at her daughter.

"Kumari!" She reprimanded the girl who looked sheepishly at Otto and sat down as her mother yelled at her in another language. The girl looked up at Otto.

"I am very sorry miss." She looked like she was about to cry. Otto bent down and looked at the little girl.

"Your name means princess in India. That must mean that you are a princess." Otto smiles as the girl's eyes lit up.

"Are you a princess too?" she asked Otto

"No, actually I am Prince Charming's body guard." She laughed. The girls eyes went wide.

"You know Prince charming!?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah", she pointed to Stefan "He is right there. The girl looked up at Stefan who waved to the little girl who turned to Otto embarrassed.

"He is handsome." She whispered to Otto.

"Yes he is and he travels all over to look for the most beautiful princesses." She turned her head at the little girl. "You are definitely a beautiful princess, but I think there is something missing." She put her finger on her mouth like she was thinking. It reminded Stefan of his dream and gave him a shiver. He realized that they had passed a couple stops and people were getting on and staring at them.

"Can I borrow your scarf?" She asked the mom. The mom hesitated but removed her scarf and gave it to Otto. Otto placed the scarf over her left hand. Waved her right hand over the scarf and snapped her fingers. She held that hand out to the girl and motioned for her to take the scarf off. The girl reached out and pulled the scarf off. Underneath there was a silver tiara with crystals. Stefan was impressed and the mother smiled at the magic trick. Stefan smiled because it really was magic. The girl looked at Otto her eyes as big as saucers. Otto picked the tiara up and secured it on the girls head. The girl clapped her hands and covered her face before jumping up and hugging Otto.

"We are coming up on North and Clyborn." The automated conductor called out. The mom told the girl that this was their stop. The mom hugged Otto and thanked her and walked toward the door. The girl smiled at Otto and Stefan kneeled in front of her. He kissed her hand.

"You are one of the most beautiful princesses that I have found." Stefan said to her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"That pretty haired lady is really a princess. She is just pretending not to be." She told him nodding seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye Princess Kumari." He said standing up. Then something happened that would make him smile for days. Everyone that the little girl passes bowed or curtsied and said 'Princess Kumari '. When the train took off again Stefan looked at Otto.

"That was very sweet Eight." He said smiling as she wrinkled her nose.

"You're just lucky you can pass for Prince Charming or we would have been screwed. I think it's the hair." She said Swaying as the train came to a stop. " And stop calling me Eight." But she smiled as she turned away from him.

They rode until a stop the came over the speakers called Bellmont. Otto waved at them to get off. They all stood by the door and slipped off walking down the platform and following Otto. They walked along the streets as they all pointed things out to Elena. This would be the first time in the city of Chicago. They laughed and joked when suddenly Otto stopped in front of a breakfast joint called 'Anne Sather's. She walked in as Stefan Damon and Elena looked at each other and shrugged. They were seated and all looked at menus.

"The cinnamon rolls here are to die for." Otto said. A woman came over looking irritated and exhausted. The shop was busy but Stefan's eyes went wide as she came over to their table.

"Welcome to Anne Sather's. My name is Ashley I will be your server today" She said dully. "What can I get you folks today."

"Ashley?" Damon asked as the girls head shot up. Horror swept over her face and she narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Lovely, another doppelganger" Otto said casually. "I would like a cinnamon roll dearest Katerina. Also you can join us for a cup of coffee." It wasn't a question it was an order. Katharine went and got all of them cinnamon rolls and coffee before pulling up a chair and sipping the hot liquid from her own mug.

"If we could make this short that would be great." She tucked her hair behind her ears. " I don't have all the time in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Diarie****s.**

"So" Otto said cutting a piece of her cinnamon roll and stuffing it in her mouth. " It is really quite a pleasure to see you Katerina. I hope you haven't had any other visitors come see you at work."

She chewed slowly. As Katerina looked at her with a face that looked as if she would like to rip her throat out.  
" If you keep staring at me like that your face is going to freeze that way" Otto said pointing her fork at Katherine. She took a sip of coffee.

" Visitors?" Katherine asked. " Visitors who?"  
" Visitors that would be less inclined to be friendly than we are." Otto replied looking at the girl. Although she was putting on a tough front on but Otto could see the hollow beneath her eyes. The girl looked old already

Only a year of being human and she looked like she had aged five. Her hands slid back and forth across the table restlessly. Otto leaned toward her.

" I can help you. If you help me. I will help you." she said as Katherine stared at her.

" Who are you?" She asked her eyes narrowing at Otto.

"Not someone you want to mess with." She said.

" It's true." Damon added sarcastically. " Should have seen the last guy that hit on her in a bar." she gave him a look and cringed at his words.

" What makes you think that I can help you?" Katherine asked. Otto sighed.

" You know your name means pure. I wonder how long you haven't been pure." She then reached over and grabbed her arm and stabbed a fork from the table into her soft skin. The four puncture wounds bled but didn't heal. Katherine pursed her lips together and let out a groan. she pulled her arm away and Otto handed her a napkin.

" Yeah, you can help us." She said.

" What are you going to do if I don't?" Katherine asked her staring at her with anger. Otto shook her head and looked at Stefan pointing to Katherine with a look like she she didn't even know what to say.

"You wouldn't kill me because I'm the cure." Katherine said like she was sure.

" Hon, the only reason you haven't turned back into a vampire is because you're not sure you will wake up. Which is smart because you wouldn't. The cure would prevent you from turning and then you would die. So brownie points for you. Also you assume I wouldn't kill you which is correct but how would you like your perfect human flesh to rot while you are still living? Or perhaps you would like to feel as if a burning coal is driving itself through your eye forever?" Otto continued.

"What are you?" Katherine interrupted. Otto smiled and suddenly Katherine's expression changed and went wide. She stood up abruptly she gasped looking at Otto and let out a yelp. Otto burst into laughter her shoulders shaking with amusement. They all stared at her.

" What the hell are you?!" Katherine cried shrilly.

" I think I missed somthing." Elena said. Otto tried to control her laughter.

" I am sorry Katerina." she slipped out between giggles. " The body you see now is my true self. I just can't help scaring those who ask."

" I didn't see anything." Stefan said but glad he knew she could change form.

" You don't want to see it." Katherine said frowning and shaking her head as Otto let out another laugh.

"You know this is where I get confused a little on the plan." Damon said "What do we do exactly once we have Katherine?" Otto put a couple bills on the table and stood up.

"Well first we are going to get the hell out of Chicago. Then we are going to use your guys' ability to get yourselves into trouble to draw Silas exactly where we want him. You let him drink your blood  
and you let me kill him." She said.

"Why do you get to kill him?" Damon almost pouting

" Because whoever takes Silas' life will be cursed to die with him." she said raising an eyebrow at him. "If you would like that responsibility then by all means."

Stefan stared at her as she shook her head and waited for them all to get up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Otto felt the guilt wash over her as she lied straight to the faces of people she had been traveling with. She didn't owe them a damn thing. However she knew that Stefan would have to be the one to take Silas' life. That was the trick in this curse. The doppelganger had to be the one to take the life of the immortal. Quetsiyah had made sure that that task would be very difficult because the doppelganger also had to be a mortal.

Though she didn't owe this group of people anything she couldn't help but feel guilty. It made her sick. She was too old for this. She had waited entirely too long for this to throw it away because she might feel like she liked these people. She liked a lot of people and she had watched a lot of people die.

So as she checked her resolve again she stared out of the hotel room and waited. Katarina had gone to get her things together and told them she would meet them back at the hotel. But the more time passed the more Otto thought that she had decided to run. She could see why this woman had aggravated so many people in the past. It was getting to be dark outside when Otto knocked on Stefan's door. He answered the door all ready to go and he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"It took you this long to figure that she was going to run?" He asked as they made their way downstairs. She pointed to the car and he nodded. They wanted to get there as fast as they could and they probably would come in right after rush-hour. She got into the car and slammed her door.

"No, it took me this long to realize that we really don't have time for her childish games. I don't understand why she would run." Otto said starting to drive.

"You don't understand why someone would run Eight? You have been running from Silas for what must feel like an eternity and you can't understand why someone would run." He said knowing he was going to hit a nerve.

"That's different. I am running from a big bad scary witch immortal who would rip my throat out if he found me or worse, want to spend eternity with me. She is running from little old me."

She said shaking her head.

"Yes of course my mistake. You are much less scary despite that fact you are also an immortal as old as he is." He replied

"I'm cuter than he is at least." She smiled

"Since he looks exactly like me I can't help but take offence to that" He said pretending to be offended. She laughed and they sat listening to music. He picked up her IPod and scrolled through all of her music.

"You like a large assortment of music." He said.

"I've been around for a long time." She said quieter now. He nodded and then stopped on a song.

"I'm sorry but nobody can sing Rocket Man better than Elton John can." He said.

"I'll give him props. He sang it pretty well, but I'm sorry I like Jason Mraz's version better. And I head Elton sing it live when it just came out. Play it and just listen." She said taking the IPod from his hand and pressing play. She turned the music up so they were bathed in the chords coming from the stereo. Like always Otto bobbed her head to the music. Stefan could tell that she loved this song. When the song finished she looked over at him but said nothing. He just stared out the front window as she turned the next song down to a conversation level.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"It was good." He said teasing her on purpose.

"Did you like it as well as the other one?" She asked. It seemed as if she couldn't contain herself. She must have a connection with music; that would explain all the head bobbing. He was glad she was sharing this with him.

"I think I liked it different. I like the original but I like this one in a different way; almost in a sad way." She seemed satisfied with his answer because she nodded and turned her eyes on the road again. They didn't talk until she pulled up to an apartment complex. It was a brick four story building with heavily tinted windows and a creepy looking alley going down one side. Otto stepped out of the truck and started up the sidewalk. It was chipped and corroded in so many areas Stefan wouldn't even call it a sidewalk anymore. When they stepped inside Stefan took a look around, hardly believing that Katrina had been living here.

"She didn't have a choice" Otto said "She couldn't compel anything. Plus she needed to be somewhere where she felt hidden away." She ascended the stairs as he followed.

"How do you know where she lives?" He asked her

"You always have to have a plan B Stefan and if all possible a plan C and then an escape plan. Nothing ever goes how you want it to." They got to the second floor and she stopped in front of door 21B. She turned the knob and found that it wasn't locked. The made their way inside and took a few minutes to search the rooms. There were two bedrooms. Stefan assumed one belonged to Katharine's friend. It was a tidy apartment. The walls were plain white and the windows were so dark you could hardly see out of them. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Stefan Stepped into the room he assumed was Katharine's. The drawers had been emptied and the closet was bare. Otto stepped into the room with him.

"Plan C?" he asked her.

"Honey this is still plan A." She hesitated and tilted her head. "Someone is coming up the stairs." She said. "Maybe the roommate can help us find the elusive Katarina." The footsteps came closer and closer and as they entered the living room Stefan looked at Otto who was listening.

"Stefan." A voice called out like the grim reaper coming to collect. Stefan looked at Otto who was frozen in panic. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked around in complete fear and desperation. Stefan longed to help her. He wanted to comfort her in that moment as helplessness crossed her face and her spirit began to break.

He looked away from her face because he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Silas didn't know what that Otto was with him. Or maybe he did. Stefan wasn't about to assume he did and ruin what she had left behind. But when he looked back to her she was no longer scared and vulnerable. Her face had changed and she looked angry now. She looked determined to kick someone's ass. But as she stepped forward toward the door Stefan grabbed he and pushed her silently into the closet. He put a hand over her mouth and shook his head. Her eyes got wide and he stepped away from the closet.

" What are you doing?" she mouthed at him poking her head around the corner of the closet. He winked at her and walked out into the living room.

" Hello Silas." Stefan said stepping to meet himself.

" Well look who decided to crawl out of the lake." Silas said stepping toward him. " Who helped you with that by way?" he asked Stefan.

" I was under the impression that no one could do anything that you didn't know about." He stayed exactly where he was. He knew that Silas could kill him. And yet he just stood there.

" Rarely." He said smoothly "very rarely. However you seem to be eluding me somehow. How could that be?" he asked

" What do you think? How do you suppose..." but before he could answer Silas was over him. He shoved Stefan to the ground he caught himself on his hands. Silas cracked the leg off the coffee table and turned it in his hands.

"You know Stefan. I have another Doppelganger due to me in about fifty years. I have waited so long already it will feel like a blink of an eye. As much trouble as you have caused me I would live nothing more than to drive this through your heart and then kill your whole family and anyone you ever loved. I think that will keep me plenty occupied for the remainder if the wait." he raised the wooden make shift stake up.

"You poor lonely bastard." Stefan said as he watched the stake lower toward him and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. Instead all he heard was a scream followed by a groan of pain. When he opened his eyes he saw a porcelain face framed with red curls and deep brown eyes. They stared at him in pain. But the forced smile that came to her face almost made him laugh. She gritted her teeth.

" What are you doing?" He asked her.

" Honestly, I'm having a little inner turmoil and I have no idea. All I know is the hero isn't allowed to die." She said turning and pulling the stake from her back. She stood up and turned to face Silas.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Ottavia stood in her house staring outside of her window. The window didn't do much except let the light in because her family was poor and when her father had built their small house he had only been able to afford the marred glass from the middle. It didn't bother her because she would still be able to see him when he came up.

She felt as if she waited ages by that window; waiting to see him walk up. And when he came around the corner she flew out of the house and ran into his arms.

"Miss Ottavia! Whatever will people think of you throwing yourself at a man like this." But he embraced her just the same.

"Is Quetsiyah with you?" She asked not wanting to let him go but not wanting to draw wandering eyes either. So she drew back but kept his hand in hers. He smiled at her. His strong face and beautiful features made her want to stare at him forever. But his eyes were dark and they boiled with things that she couldn't know. And as she turned to lead him back in the house she couldn't see the look of need in his face. It was a possessive hunger that ravaged him when she touched him and the need to make her his own.

They walked into the village together to see Quetsiyah. Ottavia was almost skipping from excitement. Her friends had left for an entire year and they had just returned. Ottavia couldn't wait to hear about what they had learned and what they had seen. Ottavia was sometimes jealous of them because they could wield magic. She had tried and tried but her spirit refused to pick the magic up. They were so powerful and could accomplish anything they wanted and Ottavia was just ordinary. She didn't mind enough to complain about it. When she really thought about it she rather liked being regular. She didn't have to worry about things that her friends did and she lived a simple and happy life.

"I brought you back a present." Silas said smiling as her eyes lit up.

"You didn't have to do that Silas. I would have been content to see you and Quetsiyah home safely." But she turned her head expectantly to him. He chuckled at her and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Patience; my lovely Ottavia, patience." They continued to walk and when Ottavia saw Quetsiyah wave at her from a distance she let go of Silas' hand and ran to her. She embraced Quetsiyah who squeezed her tight and smiled. Ottavia though Quetsiyah was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Her deep olive skin and sharp green eyes and her thick straight brown hair pulled back neatly.

"I've missed you so." Ottavia said kissing her friends forehead. "You two are never allowed to leave me again." She giggled and wrapped her arms around Quetsiyah again.

"Any interesting male suitors since we have been away?" Quetsiyah asked her with a devious smile. Silas walked up behind them and Quetsiyah gave him a wink.

"Everything here is so boring without you two." Ottavia complained. "Jonathan has asked me to marry him but I have yet to give him an answer."

"Such a good looking man." Quetsiyah teased Ottavia. Not that Jon wasn't a strapping man; he was. Every girl in there little village wanted to wed him and bare his children. Ottavia wasn't repulsed by him and he was a very nice man to be sure. They had grown up together and when he had asked her father for her hand she was surprised. But even though her father had told him yes Jon had come to Ottavia and told her it was her decision and he would not force her. It was a kind gesture and Ottavia would most likely accept though she didn't love him. Her father would never approve of the man she was in love with.

"Indeed." Ottavia replied to Quetsiyah. "He is strapping man with a kind heart. He has been more than generous by allowing me time to think about it. Though I think my father's head shall explode if I don't answer promptly." They laughed together but Silas stood still a frown hardening his face. Ottavia refused to acknowledge it. She had loved him from childhood. She saw the way he looked at her from time to time and yet there was nothing that could be done about it. Her family would not accept her if she chose a warlock and Silas had no money of his own to speak of so she would smother her feelings and do as she was supposed to.

"Well you had better answer him then." Quetsiyah said giving Ottavia a kiss on her forehead. "I must go see my family but come call on me tomorrow and I shall tell you what I saw on my travels." She waved as she walked away. She and Silas walked around before he offered to walk her back home. He was silent on the way home. Brooding in self-pity; Ottavia had seen it before.

"What is it Silas?" He didn't even look at her. "Come on, out with it. I can't stand to see you in such a mood." He stopped then and took her roughly by the shoulders. "Ow, Silas you're…"

"You can't seriously be considering being betrothed to the idiot Jon." He said darkly. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to pull away but he held her tight.

"Jon isn't an idiot Silas. What would you have me do? He is a good man. He makes decent wages. My father…" But before she could finish his mouth came down on hers. He kissed her greedily. He was making it clear that no one was supposed to touch her but him. She fought it for the first couple second completely embarrassed that he would touch her this way. But his mouth poured over hers and she couldn't deny that she had dreamed about this so she let him. He kissed her eyes and her neck and her mouth again. When he was done she looked around.

"You're lucky no one was around to see that Silas' or I would be the ruin of the town." She shook him off and started walking again. Hoping she wasn't walking as dizzily as she felt. He grabbed her again.

"You are mine." He said into her ear. It made her shiver. It wasn't a romantic gesture. It was a statement; one that he was daring her to challenge.

"I belong to none but myself." She said trying to pull away. He squeezed her arms tighter and when she flinched from the pain he let her go and fell to his knees. She walked away from him quickly.

"Ottavia, Quetsiyah and I have found something wonderful." He pleaded with her. She stopped but not out of curiosity. Her heart still trembled and she fought the urge to place her fingers on her lips. "It is a powerful magic." He said as she turned to look at him

"Is it dark magic?" Ottavia asked him. He looked down and she knew the answer. Each of her friends had sworn to her that they wouldn't dabble in dark magic. Though she knew the line between good and evil was blurred a bit she knew how she felt about that sort of magic. "You know how I feel about that Silas." He looked up at her.

"It would make up Immortal Ottavia. We could live forever together." His voice cracked as he looked at her his eyes went dark and a smile crept up his face. She stared at him shocked and her body began to shake in fear.

"No, Silas that isn't natural. It would upset the balance of nature. I do not wish to live forever." She said backing away.

"You are mine." He said again. "You would be able to live forever with me. We would be the strongest species. We could have power over those lesser than us." He stood and walked toward her.

"Listen to yourself. I do not wish to watch my family age and die while I stay this way forever. I love you Silas but I do not love this part of you. I love my family and I do not wish to roam the earth for eternity." She shook her head at him. His face contorted in anger. With every shake of her head she was denying him what he wanted. "I will not. I never shall. You could not ever convince me that this is the path I should take."

He almost looked defeated but then his mouth twisted back into a wicked smile. He reached her and she was paralyzed. She couldn't move.

"Stop it Silas." She yelled at him. They weren't far from her house and she hoped someone would hear her.

"We should visit your family." It's been such a long time since I've seen them. He put her hand on her back and forced her to walk. Though she fought it every step of the way he was much stronger than she was and he was compelling her.

"Please Silas" she begged him her tears mixing with the perspiration dripping down her face. But he paid her no mind and when they reached the front door he threw it open. Her mother was sitting at the table with her three siblings; all older than her and all three boys. She used to have three older sisters and one more brother but three had been taken by fever and the oldest sister had left five years ago. Three boys stood up as they saw Ottavia crying and staring at them in fear. Their father ushered them to sit down and turned to Silas coolly.

"Silas. It has been some time since we have seen you around here my boy. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Silas turned to him and immediately the man fell over convulsing. Ottavia fell to her knees reaching for him.

"Stop! Stop this." He mother cried looking at Silas. Her eldest brother stood up and scrambled for Silas. He froze and clutched at his throat. They all watched in horror as his face turned different shades of blue and he finally fell to the floor.

"Silas please." Ottavia begged turning to him and grabbing his shirtfront. "Stop. Please stop."

"If these are the people holding you back from me then I will not hesitate to kill them all." He said coldly. Then Ottavia saw. Silas was gone. This was no longer the boy who teased her when she was younger. It was no longer the boy who used to wear her daisy chains to make her smile. He wasn't her friend any longer. He was something she couldn't recognize.

"I'll go with you." She said shooting glances at her brothers to make sure they were staying where they were. "I'll live with you forever. I will be yours. Promise to leave them alone my dear I beg of you."

"You'll stay with me?" He said eyes clearing up and smiling at her almost like a child who won in a fit of rage. "Forever?" he asked

"Yes. Forever I will be yours." She promised.

After she had got Silas to leave she promised she would come to him tomorrow. She turned and found her family leaning over her brother. Except her father who lay in the corner. They all stared at her in horror.

"Your father told you no good would come of you befriending that warlock." Her mother sobbed. She looked back at them all knowing they could never forgive her for this. And knowing that she would never forgive herself.

"I am so very sorry." She walked to her brother that lay on the ground. His skin had already gone cold.

"Until we meet again." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her father. She took his hand and began to cry. "You were right father. I am so sorry. Sorry wont undo what has been done but I shall say it all the same." She kissed his cheek and stood up. Her mother cried and embraced her.

"I have to go now." Ottavia said not able to stare at the two bodies any longer. "I didn't mean… I didn't know." Both her brothers kissed her cheek. They knew that there was nothing that they could do; nothing against Silas. So they let her go. And she ran.

She ran down the path tripping a few times because of the dark. She ran into the village and she didn't stop until she reached Quetsiyah's house. She found the window that looked into her room and tapped on it slightly. Her friends smiling face appeared in the window. It reminded Ottavia of how she used to do this with her as a child. They snuck into each other's rooms often. Quetsiyah pointed toward the front door. As soon as Quetsiyah came out Ottavia grabbed her.

"You have to stop him!" She yelled at her. Quetsiyah looked at her in shock. "He killed my father and brother Quetsiyah. He wants to make me immortal. He wants to be with me forever you must stop him." Her friend's eyes went wide and then anger flashed over her face followed by betrayal. But she took her friend and held her tight.

"There, there." Quetsiyah calmed her "I'll take care of it my friend."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Otto stared into the eyes of the man that she had never recognized. She searched for the boy that she had loved but he had been dead for a very long time. The girl that had loved that boy had been dead for a long time.

"Ottavia?" Silas asked stepping back almost as if he had shot. He stared at her. He stepped forward and touched her, his fingers brushing her cheek. She shivered and stepped away.

"Silas." She said back to him. "How have you been doing?"

"What?" he asked her still looking at her as if she would disappear.

"How have you been?" She asked him again.

"I was locked in a box for two thousand years." He said regaining his faculties. "You wouldn't have known about that would you?" He asked her now narrowing her eyes.

"Me? Nope not a thing." She shuffled her feet. "Just found Stefan recently and he had been helping me find you." Not a lie. Shoe thought but not the whole truth.

"You were trying to find me?" he asked disbelieving. He pointed to Stefan. "He was helping you find me? And it has taken you two-thousand years?" Otto hopped up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Yep some minor complications. Tell you about it in the car. You haven't got Katarina by chance do you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Stefan sat quietly in the car with Otto.

"So what now?" He asked her. She looked at him blankly.

"What now?" she repeated back to him like it was just now occurring to her that this was kind of a bad situation. "Well, nothing has changed except I have to play the part of the devoted girlfriend."

"Can you do that?" He asked her. It was a simple enough question and Otto wished that she had an answer. Her feelings washed back and forth like she was a teenage girl. She hated Silas. She didn't hate him. She cared for Stefan. She didn't care for him. After all the years she had lived and she still couldn't get her thoughts straight. She had saved him. Well that had been something. She must care about what happens to some degree if she threw herself in front of Silas to save him. She could have waited fifty years like Silas had said and found the other doppelganger. Now Silas knew she was alive and what the hell was she going to do now? But despite how she knew she was supposed to feel she wasn't sorry she had saved him. In fact, it made her feel like she needed to make sure he was okay.

"What are you thinking over there Eight?" He asked looking worried.

"I'm thinking that I have no idea what the hell I'm thinking." She paused and gripped the wheel tighter. "I'm thinking I need to get my shit together and decide what I'm going to do and sort out everything in my brain. You would think it would all be clear to me? That I would have it figured out right? After all we are supposed to be better than humans. I keep going back and forth like a child who can't make their mind up." She said irritated with the situation but mostly with herself.

"Why did you save me?" He asked her which only added to her mental distress.

"Oh look. We're here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Stefan sat up in his bed flipping aimlessly through one of the magazines they kept on the bed side in the hotel. He wasn't even looking at the words or the pictures just flipping through. He realized that he was in a bad position with Otto knowing everything about turning Silas human. And now Silas was here and somehow the plan was supposed to work exactly the same. There was something that she wasn't telling them that they needed to know. He would just have to get her to trust him enough to where she would tell him. She had saved his life but he wasn't under any illusion that it was because she was having second thoughts about opening up. She had an agenda and if she saved him there must have been something in it for her.

When they had pulled up to the hotel she hopped out of the car quickly and watched as Katarina got out of the car Silas was driving. He had taken the form of a tall man mid-thirties with salt and pepper hair. Otto walked up to the checkout and got an extra room with two queen beds and convinced Silas that he should keep an eye on Katharine since she had left once before. Stefan could see the tension lift off her shoulders as e accepted this. He guessed she had been sleeping alone for a long time and she wasn't anywhere close to ready to be close to him. Stefan also caught the look that Silas gave Otto. It was as if Silas knew that Otto belonged to him. It upset Stefan a little that he thought he was entitled to her. But that wasn't all that was in Silas' gaze. Distrust lingered as he stared at Otto walking into her room. Stefan knew that sooner or later this was going to blow up in someone's face.

A light knock came on the door. Stefan barely heard it and almost ignored it but then he heard it again. Barely anything at all but Stefan got up and opened the door. Otto stood there in the open doorway staring up at him. He took a minute to take her all in. She was wearing an emerald green nightgown with thin straps. The lace of her bra was showing and Stefan directed his gaze back to her face but just as he was about to invite her in she put her finger to her lips and held up a bag she was holding. She slipped by him and went to sit on his bed. He closed the door and watched her pull stuff out of her bag. She held a pad of paper to him. He sat down and eyed her as she rummaged through the bag again and retracted her hand that held a pen with a triumphant grin. He took it as she started writing.

_He may be listening. I can't tell. I haven't known him for awhile _

He nodded and started writing

_So this is the best option? What are you doing here? It's weird to see you without your boots._

He watched as he smiled. He thought maybe he liked to make her smile more than anything he could remember.

_Couldn't sleep. Are you making fun of my boots?_

_I wouldn't dare._

She smiled and lay back on the bed. He thought this would be as good a time as any to implement his 'trust Stefan ' plan. So he picked up his paper and wrote. He tapped her on the leg. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. She read the note he had written.

S_o why save me?_

She rolled her eyes and sat up. She got her paper and just stared at it for awhile. She picked the pen up and began to write. When she turned it to him she almost looked irritated. But it was irritated in a good way like she was going to smirk at him and call him a bad name.

_It would have been a pain to have to wait another fifty years. It wasn't a big deal just a minor complication._

_You have been running from him for a thousand year . Saving me put everything in jeopardy. A slight complication?_

_You sure ask a lot of questions kid._

She smacked him with the pad of paper. He grabbed her wrist and noticed that she was wearing the bracelet that he had gotten her. His thumb skimmed her wrist and he fingered the silver wing clasp that held it together.

"You know…" his voice sounded weird against the silence "This reminded me of you because of the wings. When I first saw you I thought you were an angel. Like maybe I had done something to deserve that. I thought you were there to save me. Imagine my surprise when you turned out to be nothing but trouble." When he looked up at her she had leaned closer to him. Her eyes were wide and looked at him like he had just punched her. His gazed traveled down to her mouth and his heart sped up. She bit the corner of her lip her mouth was a perfect heart shape. He reached up and she pulled away a little but he still put his hand in her hair

"How much does your shampoo cost?" He asked her but instead of answering she leaned in and kissed him. A light press of her mouth on his and before he could react she pulled back and covered her mouth.

"Oh." She sounded as surprised as he was. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Well I guess we had better fix that." He leaned pulled her wrist and caught the back of her head and kissed her. He kissed her like he needed to be kissed. Like he needed to take care of someone. She sat for a moment pressed against him doing nothing. Then she reached her hand around his neck and kissed him back. She pushed him up against the head board and put sat on her knees on either side of his legs. She kissed his nose and his eyes she bent down and kissed her neck. She pulled away and grabbed his shirtfront. She breathed quickly and scrambled back from him picking up a pad of paper.

_No Stefan._

"No huh?" He ran his finger down his back as she shivered. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and kissed it. Her eyes closed. "Still no?" he asked as she smiled but shook her head. He kissed across her collarbone. He wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking but he felt like he needed this even if it meant nothing. She shook her head again but cupped his face in her hands.

"No." she kissed him. "Nope." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Absolutly not."

He slid one of the hands on his face and kissed her palm.

"You are trouble." She whispered trying to pull her hands away but he caught them.

"I'm trouble? The only trouble here is you Eight." He kissed both her hands. "and after all the trouble you dragged me into I think that you owe me." He kissed her neck again.

"Is that so?" She kissed him one more time lingering a little longer than she should have before she gathered all of her things and put them in a bag.

"Do you want some coffee?" Stefan said straightening up. She looked at him and then dropped into a chair.

"Just Coffee. And stop talking so loud." She shook her head as he walked to the Coffee pot on the counter.

"And how exactly do you take your coffee Eight?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I donot own Vampire Diaries**

Stefan stared out to the parking lot and watched the most unlikely group of people pack their things into cars and get ready to head out. They had traveled for two days and were now making the last of their trip home. Or home for some of them at least. He still wasn't sure how Otto was planning on working this anyway but he trusted her. She had come to his room twice after the first incident. She brought paper and pens that they usually ended up not using. They drank coffee and talked. It was nice Stefan thought; to have someone to talk to. He missed talking with Lexi and even with Caroline. Talking to Otto made him feel like he belonged somewhere without having to search.

As he walked to the truck she smiled at him biting the corner of her lip as she shot a look at Silas. He eyed her with the same hunger he had when he first saw her. It was a look that had never gone away. Whenever Stefan saw him he had the overwhelming urge to rip this windpipe out. Silas grabbed her roughly by the waist and looked into her eyes. She stared back like she wasn't afraid but Stefan knew she was. She hadn't met anyone in a long time that was stronger than she was. He watched as Silas kissed her and the slowly looked up at Stefan making sure that he got the message. Otto shook her head as she walked away and walked around to the passenger side and tossed Stefan the keys. They climbed in the truck and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She said still shaking her head. "So territorial about everything; this is mine. That is mine. Don't touch it. It's like you guys don't grow out of that two year old in the sandbox phase."

"Yeah, it does seem as if you are his favorite toy." Stefan said as he started the truck.

"Yeah." She sighed heavily watching as Silas pulled in front of them with Katharine in the front seat. "I think maybe I have always been just something that he wanted to have. Not that I should limit only myself to that category. Anything and everything he has must be his and his alone." She thought about that for a minute before adding. "But I hardly know him anymore; maybe two thousand years changed him."

"It didn't" Stefan interrupted her and shook his head.

"Yeah I didn't think so. But one can always hope"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived in Mystic Falls Otto rented a hotel room. Silas refused to leave the company of the pawns that he intended to use for his own purposes. So he was going to stay at the Salvatore house. He had walked her to the car. He used her shoulders to turn her around to face him as he changed into his original form. Her pulse raced until she met his eyes. No; Stefan was not in those eyes. There was no kindness at all. All that Silas' eyes glowed with was power and need.

"We are together now my love." He said as he held her fast.

"So it seems." She said hoping that the disgust was hidden too deep inside for him to see. He kissed her forehead and she saw the lifeless form of her brother and father. She saw her family struggle with their deaths and how her mother had killed herself after she couldn't take any more. She saw how her family had grown old; leaving her empty and alone for so many years.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked. She thought, knowing full well that what she wanted was not going to be okay with him. He didn't want to hear what she wanted he wanted to hear what he wanted coming from her mouth.

"I want you." She said. _Dead._ She thought to herself but thought that may put a damper on his good mood. He kissed her mouth and the sour taste in the back of her throat stung as she forced herself to kiss him back.

"Tomorrow we will discuss what to do. I will watch them and you come over in the morning." He put his hand on her neck and ran his thumb up and down her windpipe.

"I can hardly wait." She said before turning and getting in the car. She drove into town and got a room and put her duffle bag on the bed before heading back down and going to the Mystic Grill.

She walked inside and was greeted by a brown haired boy at the bar.

'What can I get you?" He asked. Elena's brother. She concluded though it was interesting how he had come back from the dead.

"I'll have whatever dark beer you have on draft. Aren't you a little young to be serving drinks?" She asked him.

"I suppose. Nobody really bothers to check around here though." He said shrugging

"I would guess that being dead puts a lot of years on a young hunter like you." She said He filled the glass up and turned to eye her. His defense went up as he decided what her next move was.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you. I have no intention of doing anything with you. "She looked at him and then remembered something. "Actually I would like to speak with your dead girlfriend." She turned and raised her eyebrows as the Form of Bonnie Bennett materialized next to her.

"What do you want?" The girl said to Otto as Jeremy watched the exchange before backing away and returning to the back. Otto took a drink of her beer and took a deep breath.

"Did you ever have any luck calling on Quetsiyah?" She read the girls face as she tried to figure Otto out.

"Why do you need to know." Bonnie asked.

"She is a friend of mine. I would like to speak with her; Just wondering if you got in contact." Otto said shrugging.

"She didn't come when I called her." Bonnie said. "But Kol did say she helped them come back from the other side. I know she is there but she has no interest in talking to me even though I am on the other side "

"Well let's hope that I have more luck than you did." She tossed a ten dollar bill on the counter and left the half empty glass and headed out. She was glad that the young dead witch didn't ask questions. Though she figured she would follow her to see what was going on.

Now she trudged upstairs to her room she had gotten earlier and turned the light on. She walked in the bathroom and turned the shower and pulled a nightgown from her bag. She stopped when she saw a note set on her bed. It was a ripped sheet of yellow notepad paper.

_Goodnight Eight._

Meaningless; these were two words that had no place being together, but every night that she had talked with Stefan he had taken the pad of paper and written that exact same thing. She crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. She pulled a knife from her bag and grabbed a bowl from a mini kitchen in the corner and stat down on the rug. She cut a line across her palm and watched as the blood dripped into the bowl. She closed her eyes and recited a few lines in Latin.

"I wish to see she whose spirit lives inside of me." She said and when she opened her eyes the lights were off she sighed and went over to the light switch. She flicked it on and off but nothing happened.

"Quetsiyah?" She called out. A lamp in the corner of the room burned bright and then the bulb exploded.

"I'm going to have to pay for that." She said out loud. One more light burned and crackled as the bulb cracked into a hundred pieces. "There isn't any need to throw a temper tantrum. I haven't seen you in two thousand years. There is no reason for you to still be mad." Nothing.

"Quetsiyah, please." No response "If you were ever a friend of mine now I could use your help and I think you owe me that."

"I owe you nothing." The remaining lights turned on and the form of Quetsiyah sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I think maybe you owe me a little." Otto said stuffing her emotions down. " I know you that I didn't have any idea that Silas was planning to turn me immortal. You know I had nothing to do with it and yet you act as if I am the one who wronged you and not the other way around."

"What do you want Ottavia?" She said her anger flaring and the tone of her voice escalading.

"I want to know how to kill Silas." She said

"You already know how to kill Silas." Quetsiyah said with a smirk on her face.

"I want to know another way." Otto said now pacing back and forth.

"There is no other way Ottavia my darling." She said almost laughing a little. Otto's rage spiked.

"You're lying. I know there is!" She yelled at her former friend. Quetsiyah just laughed.

"So quick to anger sweet Ottavia; time has changed your sweet and innocent personality I see." She stared at Otto as she tried to calm herself down. "Why I wonder the sudden interest in a different way to kill Silas. It doesn't seem as if the first way should be a problem unless…." She turned toward the garbage can and the not Stefan had written her lifted out of the trash and un-crumpled itself in front of Quetsiyah.

"Ah. Could this have anything to do with it?" Otto walked over and swatted the note out of the air.

"Quetsiyah please." Otto was unfamiliar with Begging. But she saw nothing else to do. Quetsiyah didn't have to help her and there was really nothing she had to offer he; except maybe the fact that she was still mad at Silas. "You know if I kill Silas the way I know how he will go and find peace on the other side. He wouldn't suffer for what he did to you at all. And you, would be stuck in between for the rest of your life completely alone."

That struck a nerve and Quetsiyah's face contorted into a frown. Otto stared at her. She knew she shouldn't but her soul cried out to the woman on her bed. Her soul longed to re connect with her friend. And while her mind knew it couldn't happen she tried anyway.

"The doppelganger; I have to save him Quetsiyah." The woman didn't look very interested in that fact but she met Otto gaze and for a minute they were friends yet again.

"I suppose I do owe you a little." Quetsiyah said. "The spell I cast did have a loophole other than the doppelgangers. An immortal may be killed by another immortal." She hesitated with what she had to say next which made Otto nervous.

"I can kill him? That's all? All this for the low, low price of?" She tried to pry the answer out of Quetsiyah.

"We had always talked about dying together." She said sadly. If you wish him to die immortal and save that man you love you will also lose your life."

Otto mulled that over and looked away."I am sorry for the small part I played in your betrayal. I hope that one day you find peace my friend." But when Otto looked up again she was no longer there.

"There has always got to be someone dying. Witches sure are a bunch of masochistic psychos."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Otto stood on the steps of the Salvatore's house hesitating a little before knocking. She didn't really want to go into the house. She would rather light herself on fire but it had to be done. It was Elena who answered the door; or perhaps it was Katharine. Otto was too nervous to really tell the difference as the girl led her into the living room where Damon sat on the couch fairly close to Elena. So the woman who had escorted her in was Katharine. She looked over to Stefan who was sitting over in a corner chair staring at her. She smiled back but he didn't return it.

"Hey" A voice behind her said. It was Stefan. She spun around and saw Silas sitting in the chair. She shook her head. She was going to have to pay more attention or she would get herself in trouble.

"Can't you look different?" She asked Silas. "Just to make this less confusing." He changed shape in front of their eyes to look like the middle aged man from yesterday. He got up and kissed her. She fought the urge to bite him really hard as he pulled away smiling.

"I think we should take a walk." She said to him giving him her best doe eyed look. He nodded at her and turned to Stefan.

"I expect Miss Katarina to be here when I get back. If she is not I will hold all three of you personally responsible." The dark tone of his voice held the promise of consequences. Damon looked like he was about to say something but Otto looked at him and shook her head slightly. She had gathered that Damon made life for everyone considerably harder at times with his mouth. She smiled; she did admire that in people. She always had admired when people were unafraid to say what they wanted and damn the outcome. She admired it; however inconvenient it could be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"I think we should follow them." Damon said about three minutes after the two of them had left. Stefan looked at him in surprise. He had just been about to propose the same idea but was trying to word it in a way where Damon would agree.

"Why?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I don't trust either of them. I am not going to sit here like the good little babysitter and just let things fall where they may. That is how people get screwed. And I am so done getting screwed." He turned to Elena. "You get to be the babysitter. Don't let her out of your site. She's a human so it shouldn't be that difficult."

"Fantastic" Elena said rolling her eyes. "There is nothing I would rather do."

Stefan and Damon started after them at a leisurely pace. It was silent between them. Stefan had come to the realization that he may never have a real brother relationship with Damon. It made him laugh; the thought that he had ever had a 'normal' relationship with him.

"She misses you Stefan." Damon said suddenly. Stefan looked over at his brother before turning his gaze back to the path ahead. "I know she loves me but there will always be a part that loves you." He said again. Stefan realized that he was struggling with this.

"Okay" Was all he could think to say

"Just come around more often if you could. She gets so sad sometimes like she needs someone to talk to and you know I have never been any good at that." Damon sighed.

"Are we going to do this for the next hundred and fifty years?" Stefan asked. "Giving the best parts of us to her and relying on the other to make up for what we don't have?" He stopped to look at his brother. "Sooner or later she will have to be content and we are going to have to stop babying her." Damon grimaced. Stefan's head shot up as he put a finger to his mouth. They came over a ridge that dipped down into a little clearing by the river. It made it harder to hear but they both sat and leaned in doing their best to hear the conversation. Stefan watched Otto who was leaned up against a tree and Silas who was standing in front of her.

"Now that I'm here Silas; what is it that you want to do?" She asked him.

"Ottavia." He said stepping toward her. "You knew that I was on that Island for two thousand years."

It was silent for a long time.

"Yes." She said shakily. "I knew where you were." He was on her fast and he rested his hands on either side of her face.

"How could you leave me there?" He grabbed her throat. Stefan rooted himself in the spot. Otto could take care of herself.

"I suffered for two thousand years because of my love for you." He asked angrily.

"You suffered for two thousand years because of yourself. You cannot blame a single person but yourself." She said pushing him away.

"You said you would stay with me!" at this point he was shouting.

"Maybe I might have, if you hadn't murdered my family and treated me as if I was your property" She said quietly. She did not raise her voice but the comment made an impact on him.

"You are mine." He said in an almost dazed sort of way. Then he seemed to gain traction. "We are the only two of a completely evolved species. We are dominant over anything that nature has ever created. We could have anything we wanted at our fingertips. We would be feared."

"I don't want to be feared. I never did." She said almost pleading with him. He was quiet for a moment.

"I could make you be mine." He said but it was almost a plea.

"Don't threaten me Silas." She said. She walked over and took him by the shoulders. "You have taken everything from me. I had to watch as my family and their family shriveled up and died of old age. I have never felt at home because I was afraid that you would find me. I have suffered as much as you have these past years watching people I love die. I have watched this world turn into something horrible. I have watched through every war and every unsteady peace waiting to someday be welcomed somewhere."

"What do you plan on doing?" Silas asked.

"Well I was going to kill you." She said

"You wouldn't even know how." He bit out.

"I've known for a long time." She replied. They were almost dancing the way they talked.

"Then you know that that boy has to die." He laughed like he thoroughly enjoyed telling her this. "That boy that you are soft for. It is kind of a testament to your love for me is it not? Falling in love with one of my copies."

"I was completely willing to let him die." She said it so coldly Stefan went stiff. He clenched his fists and set his teeth. He had been used again. He had been foolish enough to think…. Well what had he thought? Knowing this woman for a week and he had fooled himself into believing in someone yet again. "But I am not so sure that I want you dead." His head came up to look at her though now he was mad.

" As if you even had a choice." Silas said darkly. "Why don't you both come down here." He called loudly. Otto looked around confused. Damon looked at Stefan.

"Well?" Stefan shrugged as they headed down into the clearing. Otto watched them come down. Stefan met her gaze and with every step they took she winced. When they reached the bottom they looked up at Silas.

"What are you doing here?" Otto pleaded with them. Mostly with Stefan as she looked directly at him but now he refused to look at her.

"We were just taking a stroll." Damon said. "What a coincidence."

**Only a couple chapters left I think. What do you want to happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Otto stared at the boys as they stood in front of her and Silas. She tried to get Stefan to meet her gaze but he was deliberately looking away from her. He had heard what she said. She couldn't say that if she had known he was there she wouldn't have said it. Better he hated her in the end anyway. But the look of instant resentment on his face broke her heart. She tried to tell herself that it was because he looked like Silas. The trauma of loving one person and them coming back was huge she tried to reason. But she wasn't being honest. She wouldn't let herself be honest. It was either Stefan or her and she had lived a full life and now it was time to move on. She counted herself lucky to have fallen in love more than once; even thankful that she met Stefan though she couldn't get to know him like she would have liked to. Wouldn't develop a relationship with him the way her heart told her she should. Now as he didn't look at her she realized heartbreak wasn't something that got easier. It wasn't a feeling that you simply got used to. Heartbreak had changed form however. It once was when someone let you down or caused you pain; when you felt left or abandon. But sometime in her life heartbreak had evolved into something more. Being capable of hurting someone else was heartbreak. When you turned into the thing that you hated most your heart would know nothing but heartbreak.

"What a pleasant surprise." Silas said smiling eerily at them.

"Is pleasant really the appropriate word to use right now?" Damon asked like he was seriously considering it. "Unexpected maybe but I think pleasant is taking a teensy bit too far." He finished his thought and Otto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe a bit." She said cracking a smile though now was not the time to be smiling about much. She turned to Silas "Your problem is with me. Not with Stefan or Damon; let them go home."

"But my darling, If you are going to kill me you are going to need the assistance of this young gentlemen" He said gesturing to Stefan.

"Yes, that was before." Otto said trying to figure out Silas' next move. He saw her look at Stefan out of the corner of his eye and she made it over to him before he did. Now she was standing face to face with him standing right in front of Stefan to tripped back due to the quick change of pace.

"Leave them alone Silas." She ground out behind clenched teeth. It almost came out as a growl.

"How awfully inconvenient is it that you care for this doppelganger, Ottavia. The Fact that Quetsiyah would waste a precious gift of immortality and complete power on one so weak surprises me; though she was always quite daft." He barely finished the sentence before She knocked him to the ground and but both hands around his neck.

"I hope that you see her on the other side." She said viciously "I hope she makes your second life a living hell and gives you exactly what you deserve." She got up off him with him still smiling like he had won something.

"Go Silas. Leave everyone alone and live your life in peace. I have no anger for you." She said in a tired voice.

"Well that would be just fine my dear except there is just one problem. You are mine. You belong to me. It is quite fascinating that you believe that you belong to yourself. After all I have had claim to you for two thousand years." He straightened his clothes. "So while you may be able to brush me off as something that happened in the past I still am going to claim what is rightfully mine." He stepped closer to Otto running a finger down her face. It took every ounce of her not to break his finger off.

"And we are going to start with the people that would take it away from me." He was no longer in front of her she turned to see him but his knee into Damon's back and break it as Damon cried out in pain. He snapped his neck and Damon's body fell limply to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Silas! This isn't going to get you anywhere!' She cried out as Stefan stared shocked at his brother's body but he looked up at Silas and ran right into him pinning him against a tree. She wanted to cry out and scream for Stefan to take his brother and leave. Silas was so much stronger than Stefan was. He had no chance. She tried to think of the words to warn him. The words to get him out of the way but there were none. And as Stefan fell to the ground on his hands and knees holding his throat as if something was choking him Otto broke and once again this horrible wretched man had found something that she loved. After countless years of her being careful and not staying anywhere or being at home anywhere. He had found the one thing she was attached to and was going to use it, and then smother it.

"Please stop." She begged him.

"Does this remind you of something Ottavia?" Stefan let go of his throat gasping for air and Silas walked past him kicking him hard the crunching sound of bones breaking clear to Otto. "Does this bring back memories of why it is that you cannot run from me? No matter how much time you think you have and no matter how you think you will outsmart me; you won't. I will always be one step ahead of everyone. And if you won't be mine you won't be anyone else's' either."

Otto felt herself reverting. She thought of giving him exactly what he wanted. She felt herself shrink against the only man that she was scared to death of. She could get rid of him simply if she agreed to what he wanted. But she snapped out of those thoughts before she sunk in them. Silas wouldn't let Stefan live either way. He would always torment her and she could never love him. And she most certainly would not agree to be his and do his whole crazy, rule the world thing. So she looked up at him calmly and before he knew what she was thinking she cast an incantation and he fell to the ground. She walked over to fallen tree and ripped a sizable piece of wood out of the trunk where the edges were jagged. She knelt in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. She saw that Stefan was staring at them. She turned to him.

"Thank you for helping me." She said to him before turning back to Silas.

"What are you doing?" he asked her his voice seemed hidden of any emotion like he was trying to scope out the situation before getting involved.

"I am going to lay Silas to rest once and for all." She said positioning the makeshift stake on his chest. Silas stared at her with an expression that held too many emotions to read at once. He was shocked but also angry but not with her.

"You will die." He ground out still unable to move. "You would choose that copy over your own life?"

"Strange isn't it?" She looked to Stefan one last time. "I think Silas that we have lived our lives and served our purpose here. I am not afraid to die."

"How did you know?" He asked

"Quetsiyah helped me; turns out she hates you more than she hates me." She closed her eyes and said one of the few prayers that she remembered from a catholic church she had attended for a little while. She took a breath.

"I will find you on the other side. I will make your life miserable" He said but he was almost pleading with her now as if this were his last resource.

"Otto we can find another way." Stefan said calmly; talking her down from the ledge. But she paid no attention to either of them as she shoved the stake through Silas. She threw her head back as her and Silas' screams echoed through the trees. She felt as if her soul was being ripped from her and her flesh was being torn from her body. She felt every single year that she had lived and every emotion she had felt.

Then she let herself go.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Weightless. That was the only way to describe the feeling. Otto felt as if everything had been lifted off her shoulders. She floated for a while; she was enjoying the feeling. She remembered things that she hadn't thought about in a while. Mostly they were nice things. Like the people that she had met in her life and things that that made her happy. She saw her family. She saw going down to the river with her brothers. She saw her and Silas and Quetsiyah when they had been happy. She saw herself traveling the world mostly alone as she tried food and stayed low. As the population of the earth she was able to do more. She loved museums and saw as she spent countless hours in them. She saw her love that had died. She saw them few people she had been able to call friends. She saw her favorite spaghetti restaurant. She saw the crest of a mountain that she had hiked and the sunrise as she reached the crest. She saw a fridge full of strawberry milk and the face of a man.

Silas. No not Silas. His eyes were different than Silas'; softer and sweeter. She smiled at the sweet half smile that was on his face. She remembered how nice he had been to her; and not because he was afraid of her.

She felt like she was floating along some sort of stream. Though she didn't feel any water. She felt almost sleepy; in a way that she hadn't been in a long time. She felt tired in a way that felt like there would be an end. She hadn't felt that kind of peace in a long time, So she closed her eyes and she slept. She slept deeply and waited to wake up and feel the last peace; to find the other side. But perhaps she didn't deserve that. She had caused a lot of people pain and even death. Maybe what she deserved was to be tortured by Silas. If that is what the fates decided then she would accept it, but now she wanted to sleep.

Then she woke up. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She rubbed it and the spot felt tender. Rubbing it made it feel worse. She opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a couch. She was lying on the Salvator's couch. She sat up and then had to lay back down. There was a part of her lower back that screamed out in pain. She sat still and waited for it to heal but the pain didn't go away. She swung her legs to the floor and took a deep breath as she got dizzy. She got up to go to the mirror but she couldn't move. Everything she did was slow. It was almost like walking for the first time. Or after you get a cast off; she was unsure if her legs would carry her.

Finally she got to the mirror. She saw herself. She also saw a purplish bruise that stuck out on her temple. She poked it again as she exclaimed out loud with the pain.

"Yeah that's probably not a good idea." A voice said. She turned around. Not as fast as she would have liked but when she did she saw Stefan leaning against the doorframe.

Otto turned to the mirror again and her eyes welled up with tears. She was human. She felt her face. However it didn't feel different but something inside her did. Her emotions weren't swirling around like some crazy storm. They were more steady now. Almost a dull compared to before. She smiled at herself as she covered her mouth with her hand as her tears spilled over.

Stefan was behind her now. She turned to him and wrapped her hands around him. She sobbed but with complete happiness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Stefan had to explain everything to her. The whole time she was staring at him with a huge grin on her face. She kept pressing her finger to the bruise on her temple.

He told her how she had woken up and screamed after she killed Silas. Who had not recovered from the stake to the heart. He had brought her back here along with Damon who had really wished that Silas had survived so that he could have killed him. She then woke up on the couch.

"Human." She said in wonder for about the seventh time.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Wonderful."

She had then got up and paced for awhile before she started talking very fast. She was going to leave. She was going to leave and go to a city and have a family. She would start to cry intermittently. But he was still stuck on the leaving thing.

"You thought you were going to die." He said to her as she searched around in her purse for her keys. She stopped but didn't look at him.

"You had a choice." He said. "If what Silas said was true then you knew that you could have used me." He said. But her head was still looking directly into her purse. "You chose to die over me dying."

"I have lived ten times longer than you have." She said now taking her keys out. "You deserve to live longer and be happy." She walked over to him. "What do you want?" She stared at him. "You could have anything you want. " She kissed his cheek as he watched her. She sighed.

"There is so many things that you need to do. Too much to do in one lifetime; I want you to be able to do it all. I am going to get old. I will get a full time job, though I don't have to I have enough money to be more than comfortable for several life times. I will use the subway with all the crazy people and be normal. I have waited my whole life for this. But you still have so much life to live" She shook her head like she wanted to say something else but her mouth wouldn't move. She looked at him her face was plastered with a smile but there was a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay." Was all he said as she looked disappointed; almost sad. She nodded and hugged him again before jingling her keys and giving him a military salute before walking out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

4 Months Later

Otto bobbed her head to the music that was coming from her headphones. She was wearing a coat and a red plaid scarf and a pair of gloves with the fingers cut off. It was cold in Chicago at this time of the year. She blew on her hands as she sat down on one of many vacant seats on the train. Two months ago she had found a job being a teacher. She had several degrees in several different things but she had always liked little kids and teaching kindergarten at a school just outside of town was suiting her just fine. There were only two other people on that car with her which was highly unusual. One heavy set man sitting right across from her and someone wearing a hoodie on the other side. She skipped a song on her ipod and closed her eyes as the train sped forward.

The train came to one of its stops and the man sitting across from her got off. She adjusted herself and popped one headphone out so she could hear when her stop came up. The person on the other side of the train got up and crossed the train and sat across from her. He pulled his hoodie off. Otto studies the patters that the railway made. All the different colors were crisscrossing back and forth in a complicated map.

"You are not all that hard to find you know." The man said. Otto's head shot up and her heart rate spiked. She was frightened that sometime soon someone would come and haunt her from her past. But as she looked up and reached for the pepper spray in her purse she stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took the cure."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"You told me to get what I wanted. I want to be with you; As long as you want to be with me. Unless you want me to leave."

"No"

No you want me to leave? Or no you want me to stay?"

"Stay. Please."

The beautiful man got up and cupped her face he pressed a light kiss to each cheek and one to her mouth.

"I search all over the world to find the most beautiful princesses and I think I just found mine."

**THE END DUNDADUDA**


End file.
